A Different Kind of Dazzling
by ArcaneShinigami
Summary: New Moon - Bella is about to jump off a cliff to her watery grave, when two strong arms reach out to save her. Can these strong arms be everything she needs, and wants, to get over Edward and start breathing again? Jacob/Bella. R&R, COMPLETE!
1. Deaf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Deaf (Bella's POV)

Adrenaline rushed through my body as I stared intently at the crashing waves oh so far below me. How high was I? Two, maybe three stories up? No, I shuddered, I must be at least four stories up. It didn't really matter how high I was, I just wanted to hear his voice again.

Edward, oh Edward. It felt like forever since I'd seen him. It felt like I'd never stop reliving that nightmare of a day when he left me. He had every right, though. Who was I to think that someone so...breath-taking as him, would want someone so ordinary as I? He was better off finding another gorgeous vampire to be with.

Still I couldn't help but crave his voice. I noticed just a few weeks back that whenever I put myself into a dangerous position, his voice rings clear in my ears. At first I thought it was just my delusions, but as it become clearer and more often, I realized I really must be insane. This is the reason I was standing on the edge of a cliff so high above the rocking waves of the icy ocean.

Looking up I noted how the clouds began to darken, as if to tell me this would be the end. That would be okay though, as long as I got to hear Edward again.

I heard the rustle of pebbles fall as I shifted my feet further to the edge. Giving the ocean one last glimpse, I closed my eyes and began to lean my body forward, ready to drop.

To my chagrin, two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me quickly away. I sighed, disgruntled, "Jacob...what are you doing?" I asked impatiently, "Let go of me!"

He snapped back immediately, "Bella what is wrong with you?! I go off on patrol and come here to see you jumping to your death! Can't you see the waves are much to dangerous to be landing in? Sheesh Bella!"

He was right, and I knew he was right. Yet once again I really didn't care if my life had ended then, not that I wanted to end it, just that I didn't really care. The only thing stopping me was Jacob. That tall, masculine Quillet boy who has always been the one to stop me from being ridiculous, and to brighten every sad moment I've had since Edward left.

His grip loosened just a bit from my waist as he sighed, "Sorry Bells, I didn't mean to yell at you. You just scared me, y'know? We can cliff dive some other day. When it's...safer."

I sighed, "Geeze Jake I don't need a babysitter! I would have been fine!" I lied; I know I wouldn't have been fine. "I mean," I paused, trying to sound less bitter, "...I mean I guess I shouldn't do it...shouldn't have even tried...I.." I paused again, "Sorry, Jake."

Oh great. I could feel him grinning behind me as he spun me around and gave me a tight bear hug. "Bella, Bella, Bella. When will you stop putting yourself into these stupid, dangerous adventures?"

I smirked into his hug, trying to push away but failing against his brute strength. Instead I just gave in and hugged him back. He really did...feel warm...and I was cold...

He felt my shaking, "You 'kay, Bells? You're awful shaky. I think you need to go inside before you catch a cold." Wrapping one arm around my shoulders he walked with me back to his car, 'the rabbit' as he affectionately called it, and drove to his house. Or cabin. Whatever you want to call it.

After helping me into the house, which I didn't really need, I mean I can walk, he sat me down on the couch and ran to the kitchen to make some coffee. His father, Billy, must not have been home at the time. I didn't hear him anywhere.

"Hey Jake, where's Billy?" I called out. Not long after he came rushing back in with two hot cups of coffee in his large hands, handing one to me, then sat down beside me. "Oh, He's actually with your dad. There was a...football game, I think. Something like that." Silly Jacob, he probably didn't realize he was taking up most of the small couch.

I cuddled into one of the nearest blankets and sipped carefully on my coffee. Jacob wrapped one arm sluggishly around me, pulling me into his warm embrace. Casually he clicked the T.V. to life, and put it on some cooking network. I eyed him suspiciously, "Y'know, we can watch what you want to Jake...I don't mind." He grinned back down at me, "I wanna watch what you want to, Bells. Plus, I'm tired...I might just fall asleep anyway." I nodded.

And that's what he did. Half way into the half an hour long program, Jacob's head was leaned back on the couch, arm still around me, and snoring. I smirked as he snored, then looked up to his face.

He really was handsome; very, very handsome. I couldn't help but realize his hair had grown quickly and was brushing against the back of his neck already. His deeply russet colored skin looked more firm than it had before; it seemed no matter how much I tried to hold onto the boy he was before he became a werewolf, my Jacob, he still continued to grow.

To grow into a man.

* * *

**R&R! Thanks!**


	2. No Alone Time

**Disclaimer: I doooo noooot own Twilight~!**

* * *

Chapter 2: No Alone Time (Jacob's POV)

Why oh why must I always be so...so...tired?!

It's really aggravating. Every time I actually do get to see Bella, lately anyway, I fall asleep! All that stupid patrolling for that stupid blood-sucker that's after her...it really infuriates me! I just want to be with Bella; is that too much to ask?

I sighed, looking down to the spot where Bella had been sitting beside me just a few hours before. I dared not move, for fear of moving the indent she left there. Maybe I could just pretend she was still there, just pretend she didn't leave me a note and leave without saying bye.

Darnit Bella! Why didn't you just wake me up? I would have rather been awake with her, to have taken her back home, than to have slept here on the couch! Why did she have to be so considerate? Seriously.

Her note was short, simple:

Hey Jake, I didn't wanna wake you; I know you've been workin' real hard lately. Oh, sorry by the way, about earlier with the cliff...I was being stupid. Thanks again for saving me. I'll call sometime later.

Bella

I don't think she realizes how much I really need her. That too, infuriates me. If she would have died from that cliff...I don't know how I could go on. That girl is so accident prone! If I'm not around her constantly she'll find a way to put herself into danger. Well, I mean, I guess it's okay that way. That just means I'll be able to see her more often.

Thinking about that reminded me of the whole reason she was who she is now. That stupid, idiotic, masochistic blood-sucker. He left her. He hurt her. She is scarred for life; I can tell every time I look into her deep brown eyes. So much pain is riddled into her facial expressions, despite the fact that she puts on a good show for other people, it's still pretty obvious.

I wish there was some way to make her feel better. Even though I've...hinted my feelings to her, I've never just come right out and told her how much I truly love her. She seems to think since that stupid blood-sucker left her, that she's not good enough for anyone. Oh, she has no idea how wrong she is. The truth is I would do anything to help repair her broken spirit, her crushed heart. If she'd just give me the chance, I know I could help!

A sudden rumbling of an engine from outside broke my thoughts; dad was home. I looked down at the imprint in the couch beside me one more time, then got up and rushed outside to help dad out of his truck.

I smiled while pulling the wheel-chair out from the bed of the truck, "Hey dad, how was it over at Charlies?"

He smiled back, "Fine. The team won, so we're both happy." then gave out a hearty chuckle. "I noticed Bella came home without you; why's that?"

My face dropped as I helped him into the chair, "I uh, sort of fell asleep again." then began pushing him towards the house.

He sensed my aggravation, "I'm sure she isn't upset about that. It's fine. You are working very hard lately."

I nodded and shrugged, "Yeah I guess. I just wish I had the energy to be around for her more. So she won't continue to try...stupid stuff..."

Dad raised an eyebrow, "Stuff like what?" as I finally got him into the house, and shut the door.

"Uh, just..." I paused, realizing I pretty much just incrimidated her, "Silly stuff. Y'know how she gets hurt easily." Oh geeze, I hope he buys that...

He nodded, "Oh, alright. Yep, sounds like Bella Swan." then chuckled.

I laughed with him, just happy he bought my cover up. Suddenly I noticed he stopped laughing, and was eyeing me warily. "...What's with the look, dad?"

Oh geeze, he's about to say something blunt like usual. "Don't give up on her. It's obvious that her demeanor is starting to change since you two have been hanging out." This startled me; he continued, "Charlie told me she actually comes home with a smile sometimes...he'd been so worried about her since that...vampire boyfriend of hers left. She really was a mess, but it looks like things are starting to take a turn for the better. Keep doing what you're doing, alright Jacob?"

I was too stunned to speak, little bits of words falling out of my mouth, "I uh, well, er, I guess, sure."

A warm smile illuminated his face, "Hey, I guess it helps that you love her so much. Just don't get too caught up in your emotions."

Then a warm red pushed its way to my cheeks, "Hey Dad!" I ran a hand nervously through my hair, "Why would you say something like that? 'Course I love her, she's my best friend!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh right, sure. Better tell that to Sam and the rest of the pack then, because from what they tell me, you think about her constantly."

My eyes widened, and a ripple of anger went through my body. "Sam!" I seethed through my gritted teeth, "Darnit Sam! Why can't he just shut up? Ugh!" I stood from the couch and stormed out the door, slamming it a little too roughly as I left.

Starting to run I tore off my jeans and shifted. My giant paws thundered over the rocks and fallen branches as I looked for the pack. In my mind I practically shouted for them. The first to respond was, of course, Sam.

_What's with the anger?_

_Oh you know what you did, Sam!_ I nearly shouted mentally.

_...Oh, I see. You're mad about that. I'm just looking out for you. It's my job as the leader of the pack._

Before I could get a word in, Embry spoke up_, Hey Jake, what's-- oh, haha, Sam told on you._

A growl escaped my throat as I neared their whereabouts, _Why can't you guys just butt out? Huh? It's none of your business!_

Quil jumped into the conversation, _Well, if it's none of our business, then stop drooling over her every time you're in wolf mode!_

I barked, _Shut up Quil! You drool over every girl you meet! I mean, you did, before Claire. Now you just think about her constantly. That gets annoying too, y'know._

Finally all of us were in the same general area. I was the only one with a large temper, but at the time, it felt just.

Sam looked at me seriously,_ I was just trying to let your father know of your feelings, to keep an eye. Nothing serious, Jacob. Please calm down._

I barked at him,_ I wish everyone could just stay in there own minds! This gets so annoying._

_You really should be careful,_ Quil interjected,_ She was with the blood-sucker. She's not over him yet either._

_She's getting over him with my help! You can see her demeanor starting to change, my dad even said so!_

Embry nodded,_ I can see it as well._

Quil agreed,_ Yeah I guess._

Sam agreed,_ I can too, and I think it's perfectly reasonable. Just don't get caught up and end up hurting someone, okay?_

Before I could argue, I saw the pain in his eyes as he remembered the accident with his beloved Emily that scarred her physically for life.

My face bent down,_ Sorry you guys..._

They all shrugged,_ It's fine. We're a family, and we're all here for eachother._

* * *

**  
**

**R&R! Thank you!**_  
_


	3. Furry Guardian

Chapter 3: Furry Guardian (Bella's POV)

Once again I had that nightmare, and once again I awoke with a blood-curdling scream.

This became a normalty in my life. This dream, this consistant nightmare. God knows how many times I've wished it away, I've wished my thoughts away. The dream never gets better, but it also never gets worse. That helps. I only have to endure so much pain.

I still haven't heard Edward's voice. Ever since that almost accident at the cliffs yesterday, I've been reminded by Jacob's careful arms around me, whenever I find myself in danger. What did it matter, though, that I wanted some danger? Jacob shouldn't care so much.

But he does. And to my dismay, there's nothing I can do to stop that. Ever since that fateful day on the beach, the day Mike planned with all our friends, the day I got to know Jacob Black just a little bit better; I knew since then I never should have flirted to get what I want. It was a mistake.

Now I'm trying to make up for that mistake, yet at the same time I can't keep away from him. Jacob, my Jacob, is my own personal sun. He brightens my day and scares away all the bad memories I have whenever we're near each other. That warm smile...I sighed, he really is my best friend.

I looked over to my alarm clock: it was 4:30 A.M. on the dot. For some reason I couldn't find myself going back to sleep, so I got out of bed and headed to the shower. A nice warm shower should help clear my thoughts...

It didn't. I still couldn't help but to worry. I wondered if I should go wander in the woods, maybe I'd hear the sound of Edward's beautiful voice again...Though it's not expected. He hasn't come around in my head for days now.

Shutting the water off, I got out and quickly dressed. I left a note on the counter for Charlie, letting him know I was going over to Jake's. I figured he'd be awake by now. If not I'd just go to the beach and hang around till he woke up.

My truck pulled, loudly I might add, into the Black's property. Turning off the engine, I sat in silence to gather my thoughts. I almost considered going on the cliff again, but knew if I did Jacob would never let it down. He'd be at my side once again, pulling me away, and making me feel guilty. Gosh, I just miss Edward's voice.

I sighed and pulled the creaking door open, jumping down, then slammed it shut. Immediately I saw someone peek through he curtains: it was Billy. I smiled lightly as he opened the door and let me in, "Morning Bella, you're here early."

Scratching the back of my head nervously, I grinned, "Er yeah, sorry 'bout that. I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep.." I looked over at the clock. It was still only. 5:30 A.M. "Um, is Jake up?"

He shook his head, "Nope. He's sleeping. He didn't get back from patrol till 2:00. He must be really tired."

I cringed, "Yeah, I'll uh, let him sleep. Tell him I'm on the beach."

Billy smiled, "No problem."

I let myself out and walked down on the wet sand to the even more wet beach. The sun was just starting to peek its way over the rocking ocean, letting a bit of light illuminate the spray coming off the waves.

I felt bad. Ever since Victoria, mate to the vampire James that tried to kill me last spring, starting coming after me in vengeance for Edward killing her mate, Jacob and his fellow pack members had to patrol every day and night...constantly. She really was persistent, looking for me, and evading the werewolves attempt to kill her.

I wondered if she even now was looking for me. A shudder went through my body as that thought came to mind, and I quickly brushed it off. I knew that at least one of the pack members had to be on patrol at this very moment. I'd be fine...right?

Only an hour went by, and already I was feeling an extreme lonliness.

Suddenly my eyes darted to the side, seeing my best friend. He always came right when I needed him. I smiled lightly, "Hey Jake."

He, on the other hand, grinned, "Hey Bells! You're here pretty early." then stiffled a yawn, "Sorry I wasn't up when you came."

I waved a hand in the air, "No worries...I wish you would have slept longer, actually. You've been workin' too hard lately, you need to sleep more! You look so tired."

He grinned and shrugged, "I'm fine Bells, really. Just glad you're here." Then sat beside me on the log, "How are you?"

I shrugged lightly, "I'm alright." Yet of course, I could tell he saw through my ruse right away.

He wrapped an arm around me lovingly, "No you're not. You never are; what's wrong hun?"

I gulped lightly, trying to fight back an array of tears starting to blur my vision. "Really, Jake, it's nothing to worry about."

He was silent for a moment, then spoke quietly, "It's about that bloodsuck-...I mean, Edward, right?" I could tell he was trying to be sensetive.

I thought about my reaction for a moment, then nodded lightly, "Y-yeah."

His silence edged me on, "Well," I started, "This is gonna sound crazy." He just nodded. "Well...I noticed a few months ago...whenever I put myself into...a dangerous adventure, as you called it," I paused to give him a side glance, then continued, "I hear...his voice."

He blinked, then rose an eyebrow, "...Continue." he said in a monotone voice.

"It's like he's warning me not to do anything dangerous, telling me to be careful. I just, miss his voice...and that's why I kept doing dangerous things...so I could hear him." I sighed, "But I haven't heard his voice in several days now. That's why I tried to jump yesterday...I hoped to hear him again."

Jacob sighed, "Never do that. Never put yourself into such a seriously dangerous position, Bella." I felt his grip tighten, and shake a bit.

I was silent for a few minutes, so he spoke, "I understand you care for him still...but y'know, he left you. It's not your fault, and you keep putting yourself down emotionally for what happened. I know I've spoke these same words over and over, but...Bells," he paused, lifting my chin lightly with one large hand, "Hun, you're worth so much more than you believe. If you ever got seriously hurt, or die-..." he gulped, "I don't...know what I'd do."

My eyes watered slightly, "Jake..." I tried to reach out and hug him, but before I could he stood and I saw his body tremble.

His eyebrows were knitted together as he spoke, "Bella, I'll never let you be alone again." I blinked, surprised, in response but let him continue, "It's obvious that if I do you're just gonna keep getting hurt..just to hear that lousy blood-sucker." He obviously wasn't being careful of his words anymore, "For what he did to you, I could never ever put up with him. If he ever comes back here..." I cringed, he continued, "...I'll never let him touch you again. Bella, think of me as not only your best friend...but also your furry guardian."

A small smile played on his lips. I blinked a few times, and stuttered, "Jake, c'mon. It's not that bad...I'm fine..."

Suddenly he was right in front of my face, hands gripped around mine. "It is. And...I care too much to let you get hurt."

I tried to be offended, but I couldn't. That was my Jacob smiling, telling me he'd be there for me. Maybe it was time I accepted the fact that I had a new, warm shoulder to lean on.


	4. Annoying Much?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 4: Annoying Much?(Jacob's POV)

Okay, I couldn't really help myself. I was grinning and she knew it. Not only did she know it, but she was aggravated because of it.

Well, I sort of got Bella to agree to something without her knowing how truly serious I was. I told her I'd never leave her alone again; let's just say I meant it. She probably assumed I meant I'd never leave her alone again at La Push, when in fact, I meant everywhere.

Directly after the beach, Bella and I spent the day hanging out in my garage, drinking soda, and talking about God knows what; I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I really can't remember a single thing we talked about.

It sort of reminded me of the old days, y'know, before this whole werewolf transformation stuff. When everything was simple and innocent. When we could just hang out and not have to worry about a stupid blood-sucker chasing her. When she might have considered...being with me...

But now, I'm a monster. Not as bad as those stupid blood-suckers, that's for sure, but still...I'm a monster. I transform into a dog. A giant, fuzzy, snarling dog. I couldn't help but to be consistently bitter towards the pack, though I knew it wasn't their fault.

Yet still, even if she didn't want me, Bella had agreed to my guardianship over her. So that's where the grinning comes in. I offered to drive her home. I was driving, grinning, and I could feel the aura of her anger spreading throughout the whole car.

"C'mon Bells," I started, trying to break the menacing silence, "It's not that bad. I mean, I'm not that annoying am I?"

She snapped at me, "I fell for your stupid puppy dog eyes and agreed to let you follow me around everywhere I go! It is that bad, Jacob!"

Okay, that hurt a little. I cringed, "...So I am that annoying..." then sighed.

She was silent for a few moments, then whispered, "It's not you, Jake...I just...am sort of freaked out about never having any alone time..."

I fought back a laugh, "Bells, it's not that I won't leave you alone ever, I just won't let you go off by yourself anywhere. If you wanted to be alone at home, cool. I'll just keep patrolling around your house. Alone at school? Sure, I'll just patrol around there. I can stay out of your way and still be near you, Bells."

I could feel her tone lighten, "Oh." She probably thought I'd be around to annoy her constantly. Silly girl.

"Yeah, so don't worry. Everything'll be like usual..." I turned to look at her, "I'll just...be around a bit more." then grinned.

I could tell she was trying to be stubborn, like usual, as she fought back a smile that was creeping onto her face.

I blinked, suddenly noticing her face. She's so beautiful, I thought, I just want to reach out and hug her. But my attention had to leave her, and go back to the road.

A few short minutes later we pulled up to her driveway. Charlie's patrol car was parked neatly in its usual spot. I could see the lights from the T.V. flashing through the light curtains. Once inside, Bella spoke to her dad and offered to make him dinner.

"Well," I paused, watching her cook, "I should probably get going." I put emphasis on the last words, trying to remind her that I wouldn't be far. "Y'know, doing some stuff." Like patrolling her house while in the form of a giant wolf. That's not awkward.

She side glanced at me, "Oh, alright." catching on right away. "See you, Jake."

I waved, giving her one more look over, "Night Bells, night Charlie!" then headed out the front door.

Running to the nearest bush, I took off my pants and tied them around my ankle. Immediately after I felt the rush go through my body, I was a wolf again.

I creeped silently to the side of her house, not too close, but close enough that I could hear most everything inside. Heh, it's nice having super-sensetive ears.

By now Bella had finished making their dinner, and called Charlie to the table. I heard his cowboy boots clogging across the wood floor, a chair slide out, then slide back in. A few minutes of silence went by, forks scraping across glass plates, and occasional burp by Charlie. I noticed Bella starting to get up from the table, and walk across to wash her dishes. Charlie spoke, "How was your day at La Push?"

She shrugged, "Fine. Me and Jake just hung out in his garage or at the beach for the most part."

Charlie spoke again, "You enjoying spending time with him, Bells?" a bit of hesitance in his voice.

Bella was quiet for ten seconds, then spoke up again, with a bit of malice, "How many times are you gonna ask, Dad? Yeah, Jake's my best friend. 'Course I like being around him."

I snickered quietly to myself and kept listening. Charlie spoke again, trying to put a bit of dad like force in his voice, yet he still sounded hesitant, "Bella, I just...tryin' to look out for you," Wow that sounds familiar, I thought, "Cause I mean, he's a great kid. Just saying. And it's not like you couldn't give him a chance--"

"Dad! Just! Ugh!" She threw down a dish towel and started for the stairs, "I'm going to bed! Good. Night." then stormed all the way to her room, lightly slamming the wooden door.

I crept a bit closer to see what Charlie was doing. He just sat there at the table, head propped on his hand, and sighed. I heard him mumble something about girls and their crazy hormones, before he stood up to wash his dishes.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Embry starting towards me. _Hey, what's up? _He asked.

_Just keeping an eye out. Y'know, playing my guardian position well_. If I was in human form, a smug grin would've been plastered all over my face.

Embry scoffed lightly, _She agreed to you following her everywhere? Sheesh!_

_Is that bad? I think it's a good thing. Why 'sheesh'?_

_Just that, I figured she'd be tired of your puppy-dog eyes by now. The one obsessive over Bella complex thing._

A low growl escaped my throat,_ Shut up Embry. I don't...care if she likes me right now. I have to watch over her, especially after what she told me this morning_...Images flashed through my mind of the talk Bella and I had earlier, explaining her dilemma.

Embry grimaced,_ Wow she is a freak. Good luck with that._

I snapped at him, _Watch yourself, punk. She just got into a small arguement, I think I'll go check on her. Mind watching the surrounding woods?_

Embry shrugged, _Yeah, fine. Whatever. _Then tromped off to make his rounds.

_Sheesh, _I thought, _Now I have to climb a window. I wonder how she's doing in there. I hope I'm not throwing myself into a hormonal fit._

* * *

**R&R**_  
_


	5. Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, I'd be a very rich 16 year old.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Shift (Bella's POV)

Charlie. I swear, he could drive anyone up the wall and down again! Especially me! Gosh, why won't he just_ butt _out and keep his nose in someone elses business? Why does everyone have to keep hinting, including my own mind, that Jacob cares for me? Why can't they all just shut up?!

I really wasn't frusterated at Charlie, nor anyone else for that matter. And I knew it too, the real person who was causing all this frusteration: Me. My own wants and feelings...

I'd start to have these thoughts, these feelings, that sent me to believe I could fall in love again. Then I'd doubt myself, and remind myself that it hadn't been _all that long _since my beloved Edward left me.

But it had been long enough; right? By all rights I should be able to be happy...right? I mean, he left me, not the other way around! If I wanted to be happy I could!!!...Right?

I grabbed at my messy hair, placing both hands on each side of my head, and groaned in disaproval of my messed up mind. "Stupid, stupid, stupid.." I mumbled, pacing back and forth in my room.

"Stupid you say? Well, you're not a genius...but I wouldn't say you're stupid." Jacob said, staring at me with a grin on his face, sitting in my window.

"God, Jake!" I breathed, "You scared the crap out of me!"

He came in all the way and stretched, "I tend to do that. Heh." His large body took up a lot of the area in my room.

I couldn't help but notice how dark it was, now that he stood in front of the window. "What are you doing in here?" I asked, distracting my thoughts and startled heart.

"Just thought I'd check up on you; y'know, being your guardian and all." He said, smiling innocently. Way too innocently for that matter, and positively adorable.

I snapped my thoughts back, "I'm fine, really. Just, Charlie is just...-- Ugh." Wow,_ that _sounded logical, great job Bella.

He laughed lightly, and walked one step, grabbing me and hugging me tight to his bare, sculpted chest, "You have such a way with words, Bells."

I took a moment to let myself be loved, let myself be comforted by this massive boys embrace. Still there, I glanced upward, "Thanks, Jake. Sorry I'm always such a drama-queen." then smiled lightly. I really did owe him quite a bit; he's always there for me, and I'm always whining. I really should get a grip on that.

His blackened eyes stared down at me, a smile still playing thoughtfully on his lips, "Yeah, you are a whiner-" he grinned bigger, "But I don't mind so much."

My breath caught, and I found my face starting to warm a bit more than it should, despite the hot body I was so close to. I stepped back a bit, and ruffled my hair, "So uh," I started, then felt a yawn escape my mouth.

Jacob yawned too, "You must be tired," he said, still yawning, "You should go to sleep. We'll be on guard tonight, so you'll be fine."

I frowned; why is he so self-abusive? I know he's tired! "No, Jake. You're tired, you need to go home and get some sleep...pronto."

He wagged a finger in my face, "Not uh-uh! You swore I could be your guardian, and that's just what I'm gonna do! I can't leave yah." Still, the black circles under his eyes practically screamed how badly he needed to sleep.

I looked over at my bed, and sighed, "Sleep here, Jake." unaware of how odd that sounded out loud.

He blinked, obviously taken back, "Wait, _what_?"

I blinked too; it was a simple enough statement, "Sleep. Here. If you have to be by me all the time, I'll be here too. Just sleep here. Problem solved."

Jacob looked at my bed, looked at me, back at the bed, then back at me again. At first I wasn't sure what to make of his expression, then he grinned mischeviously.

Suddenly I found myself being snatched up, then layed on a warm, hard pillow. Er, Jacob.

I stared at him, dumbfounded, as he grinned continuously, "Jake, what the heck."

He shrugged, "You said I could sleep over. It is _your_ bed after all, and you _do_ seem cold, and I _am_ warm."

I thought about it for a moment; really it wasn't a bad idea. He is rather warm, and it did sound pretty inviting. Still, it seemed like he was getting more out of this then he would let on. I'd just have to be careful. I eyed him warily, "...Fine. But I need to get dressed for bed; you just...go to sleep or something." then pushed my way off of him, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom to change.

A pair of sweat pants and a tank top should do, right? Yeah, seemed good. I walked back in and already Jacob was sleeping, and snoring rather loudly._ He really was tired, _I thought, I guess I should just sneek up there and try not to wake him...

My attempt failed miserably. As soon as one knee hit the bed, his eyelids cracked open, and once again I was laying on top of him with both arms wrapped around me. "Silly Bells, your my teddy bear for tonight." He snuggled up into my hair, and I cringed back lightly, while butterflies swarmed in my stomach.

Not but only a few minutes went by, and he was fast asleep again. Shortly after, I found my way to his side, and snuggled up against my pillow. My eyes crept over to him, and grazed his sleeping figure. Had he grown...again?! It seemed like he'd never stop! He had obviously chopped his hair a bit shorter since last time I saw him sleeping. His face...still as warm, and gorgeous as usual. And...handsome, devilishly handsome. One of my hands subconsciously went to his face, lightly sweeping down one cheek. The back of my hand flared hot as it touched his skin, and I cringed, hopefully not waking him up.

_Go to sleep, _I warned myself_, Go to sleep before he wakes up and your caught in a weird position. Oh yeah, I was just touching your face, no big deal! Psh, yeah right. _

I found myself drifting off into sleep quicker than I would've thought possible; I really must have been worn out.

Despite the fact I had Jacob there, I still had the nightmare. There I was, caught in my dream, and screaming at the top of my lungs. My eyes flung open, and I saw Jake leaning over, looking at me with concern, "Bells, Bells! Settle down..shh, are you alright?!" He had me in his lap like a child; geeze I'm pathetic.

I wiped my forehead subconsciously, and my heavy breathing started to calm. "Y-yeah. Just another nightmare."

I looked up to see Jacob frowning, his hands balled into tight fists, and his face almost in a snarl. I blinked, "Uh.." pausing to make sure I wasn't insane, "You...okay there?"

He didn't look at me. He was staring at some unseen, distant figure. He just shook his head, "I can't believe that friggin bloodsucker." My eyes widened, taken back by his bluntness, "He's hurt you so bad, I just want to lose it on him!" His eyes were completely black, and I could see the ripping shock waves going through his body.

"Jake...you need to settle down, now. I'm fine, just chill out." My voice stuttered a bit.

He didn't speak, but I saw that my words did register to him, if only a little. I ran my hand over his shaking arm, subtly trying to comfort him. He noticed, and caught my hand with his, bringing it up to his face. He placed a small, warm kiss on my palm, his black eyes boring into mine, "I just hate him; I juste hate what you've gone through. I'd do anything to fix it. Anything."

My heart quaked a little bit, as I noticed the intensity and sincerity in his eyes. Even though he was angry, I could tell Jake meant everything he said. I know he'd do anything to make me feel better; truth be told, that scared me a little. I didn't want him to get hurt, but I wasn't sure that I could open myself fully up to him. _You're being ridiculous, he loves you, he's your best friend, and you love him too! The only thing holding you back, is you! _One side of me screamed. The other chastised, _What would Edward say to this? Say to you being with a werewolf? He wouldn't like it, not one bit. _

I rolled my eyes internally at my cynical side; why did I have to base everything I do on what Edward would think? For pete's sake, he's not even here!

I squeezed his hand and smiled lightly, "Yeah, I know..." then paused, "And, I don't...say it enough, but, thanks, Jake. I really do appreciate everything your pack does for me, though I wish you wouldn't. Especially you; I always worry that you'll be hurt; that scares me."

Suddenly a huge grin covered his face, and his eyes practically sparkled, "Oh, Bells! Like I could get hurt by a stupid bloodsucker like Victoria. Psh, you know I'm practically indestructable." then flexed one of his large arms.

I laughed, "You go from dead serious, to hilariously egotistic..." I stopped mid-sentence, realizing, now that the seriousness was over, that I was still sitting in his lap, practically craddled. I looked up to him and pointed to myself, "Uh, hey, Jake? Can you, y'know, put me down now? I think I'll survive."

His grin tightened a little bit, in a mocking-serious manner, "Oh, no I don't think you will." and I felt his arms squeeze tighter around me.

I laughed again, "Jake, Jake! C'mon, seriously. We should go back to sleep; it's only 3:30."

He rose an eyebrow, "So," pausing to look over me once, "I'm not that tired."

Uh oh, I think I've given off the wrong impression. What did that look mean? I pulled myself away as much as I could, "Well, maybe I am."

He continued to fasten his arms around me, "I don't think you are." a mischevious grin still plastered on his face.

I became serious, "I know what your thinking, at least, I kind of know. So I mean, unless your thinking about going on a walk or something, I'll have no part in it."

He frowned, "Spoil sport." and released me.

I nearly dropped to the floor, geeze I'm friggin clumsy, but caught myself and stood with my arms crossed, "Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea; wanna go for a walk?"

* * *

**  
**

**Long Chap eh? A bit more fluff, eh? Next chapter is kind of exciting, for me. Hehehe. Reviews please, love all the reviews I've gotten so far!!! Thanks!**


	6. It's Gentle

Chapter 6: It's Gentle (Jacob's POV)

Even though she foiled my plans, a walk did sound nice. Silly Bella; it's not like I actually would have gone on with it, and it's not like she actually would have agreed!...But I can dream!

I reached down and grabbed some clothes off the floor, handing them to her, "Sure, but you might want to dress better. It's kind of cold outside, and if you go like that, I'd be your only sense of warmth. Now," I paused, winking at her, "I don't mind if you hang all over me, but I don't think you're up for that."

She blushed crimson red, and pouted. Heh, she was trying to be angry, but seemed to flustered to comprehend any audible words, "I-- Jake!" She grabbed the clothes out of my hand, and stormed out to the bathroom. God, she's so friggin adorable.

I left a small note telling her to meet me out front, then snuck out her window, jumping down to the cool earth. A sudden thought caught my attention, and I stripped down and morphed. I totally forgot to check on Embry!

Hey, Embry? You there? I thought quickly.

He snorted, Yeah, I'm here, I've been here!

I cringed, Hey, man I'm sorry! She...she offered me a bed!

Embry stopped thinking, scanning my memories momentarily. He sighed, So you leave me out here almost all night, and you didn't do anything? Just great, Jake, really.

I nearly howled at him, Hey! Bella isn't like that! I mean...you know I think about stuff, but she'd never actually...ugh. Anyway, she's coming out here soon. You can go home, I'm with her. We're going for a walk.

Embry growled under his breath, Good, I'm going home to get some sleep. At least...kiss her or something would you? Good lord, Jake. He turned around and practically flew off to his house.

I morphed back and threw my jeans back on just in time for Bella to walk out her front door, carefully closing it, as not to wake up Charlie.

I smiled subconciously as she stood on the porch looking for me; she wore merely a pair of jeans and a jacket over her shirt, but still, she seemed absolutely breath-taking.

I called out lightly, "Over here, Bells." Immediantly her eyes turned to me, and she started walking over. Was it just me, or was there a small skip in her walk? I shook it off, No, it had to be me seeing things.

She met up with me, and we both started walking towards the woods. She didn't speak for a few minutes, then suddenly, catching me off guard, her voice rang happily, "It's beautiful tonight. The moon really makes everything illuminated, and shows every detail of things..." she paused, looking around even more, "It's almost like the sun, but better."

I looked down to her as we walked, my thoughts pulsing. Bella, you have no idea. She really didn't; the moon bounced off her creamy, white skin, making her look even more fair and beautiful than usual, if that was possible; her brown eyes seemed darker, richer even; her wavy chocolate brown hair lay lightly against her face. Oh, I'm going to lose control; she has no idea how she's torturing me!

I balled my fists, as to not reach out and grab her hand. "I agree, everything is beautiful. The moon is so much better than the sun." quickly glancing at her again, before turning my attention to the ground below.

I felt her eyes boring into my face, she spoke, "Jake, you alright?" a delicate hand went to my shoulder, "Seriously, for someone as dark as you, you look pale."

I stopped walking. I thought, maybe if we could walk in silence I would be okay. That maybe if she would lean to the other side of the path, I couldn't feel her presence.

I was wrong, and there she was at my side, caring for me, being herself. She was the one who deserved so much!

I lifted my face and turned to her, grabbing the hand that was at my shoulder, and her other hand as well. My eyes searched her surprised ones, as she waited for an answer to my suddency. "Bella, I," she must have been able to hear my rapid heartbeat, "I'm sure you've...you've guessed. And if you haven't, man, I'm sure someone has told you...but...I just...can't take it anymore."

She looked at me with care, "Jake? What is it?" she squeezed my hands tighter, "You can tell me anything."

My mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. I remembered that bloodsucker of hers; sure, she was happier now; sure I'd helped her through a lot, but really, was she ready and able to accept anyone else in her life other than him? Worse than her rejection, I feared her being hurt and going into self-hatred mode again.

I reached one hand to her face, stroking gently with my thumb, "Bells, you gotta know it, you gotta. I...I love you."

Her eyes widened, "J-Jake, I..." I could see her evading my eyes, trying to find a way out of my statement, "I don't...I don't know what to say to that."

"Hey," I said, feeling just a tad more secure now that I'd been honest, "Bella, look at me." She looked every other way, then finally met my gaze, "Tell me you love me too. I know you do."

Her mouth gaped, "Jake, c'mon, I mean, of course I love you...you're my best friend!"

My eyebrows furrowed; geeze I know that kind of love already! "Not what I mean, Bells, and you know it."

She pouted lightly, obviously suffering some kind of inner turmoil.

"Listen," I started, "I know you've gone through a lot, and that's exactly why I've finally been able to tell you this. We're best friends, and...by now I've figured out...that I can actually be there for you. I love you enough to take care of you, to protect you from anything and everything."

Her gaze froze on mine, "Jacob, there's no question of that. I know you'd protect me for God knows how long now, and...I even sort of...felt you had feelings for me, y'know, all the flirting.." she paused, "But I didn't, I mean, I couldn't see...I'm so friggin slow!"

I chuckled involentarily, "Yes, and you're so friggin cute when you're aggravated."

She blushed again; lord help me when she does that! "I know you love me," I reminded her, "I know you do. If not you wouldn't have stuck around so long, or put up with me for so long."

She nodded, "That's for sure..." then sighed, as the wind became silent, "Yeah.." she closed her eyes, concentrating on something, then snapped them open, "Yeah Jake, I do love you like that." her face crowned with crimson.

I grinned, my heart practically bursting through my rib cage, and pulled her into a huge bear hug. "Yes, yes! Oh man! I don't know how long, how much I've wanted to hear you say that!"

She giggled inside my hug, "Can't breathe-- can't breathe!" and I laughed, pulling her away just enough for her to reach air again.

"Bella," I smiled down on her, my hand tracing the outline of her face, "God, Bella, you torture me."

She rose an eyebrow, "What? What'd I do?" trying to hide her burning face.

"You're way to gorgeous for your own safety, that's for sure. You're already so accident prone, who knows the trouble you'd get into for being such a heart-breaker." I mused, just egging out that blush even more.

Her mouth gaped slightly, "Don't start with stuff like that, now.."

My hand continued to outline her face, man...her skin...it's...perfect. I thought. Then I remembered Embry: "Atleast kiss her or something would you?"

She stared thoughtfully at me, "Something on your mind?" her voice reached my ears once again.

I nodded lightly, placing a hand under her chin, gently lifting it, "Yeah, this." then leaned down, stopping momentarily, hovering over her full lips. I felt her breath hitch as I stopped, and a smile lightly scanned my face. Ah, so she does want us, she does want this. I knelt down further, pressing my lips firmly, but gently against hers. She pushed back, her hands crawling up to my neck, pulling herself closer. I sure wouldn't complain -- I wrapped both arms around her waist, one hand pressing gently on the small of her back. For someone who seemed so animate on keeping me physically distant, she sure seemed anxious now!

She breathed heavily, "W-we need, stopping, now." still not pulling herself away, but keeping her thoughts on my mind.

I nodded lightly, pulling myself away just barely, stepping back only a few inches. I needed to control myself for her; she'd just announced that she loves me back, that definitely is enough for now! I can't push my luck any further, not at a time like this. I know how fragile she really is.

My hand glided to her face once again, "You've made me so happy, so very happy." as I smiled warmly.

She, still blushing and breathing a tad heavy, smiled too, "I'm..I'm happy too."


	7. Learning the LetGo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but if I did I'd tell all those Edward shippers from lion_lamb on livejournal to take a chill pill! They're all so mean!!! Can nobody voice their own opinion respectfully anymore?  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Learning the Let-Go (Bella's POV)

I couldn't even describe how much of a relief it was that Jake had to go meet up with Sam almost right when we reached the house, after our walk. If I didn't have time alone to be with my thoughts, I just...I might have exploaded!

Running, er, wobbling up the stairs, I went into my room and leaned against the door. "Holy..." I covered my mouth, "I just, I just, kissed Jake." trying to mute my involentary rantings. "He loves me, he loves me, and I kissed him, and he's not Edward, he's Jake!" My breathing became dangerously fast, which I noticed, but couldn't feel the ability to slow.

_Oh no. The acheing. Why now? Why now?!_ My chest shook, and I suddenly was reminded of the hole that scathed my heart. Both of my hands gripped tightly to the area just above it, and I sunk down to the ground, pushing my back against the door.

_Is this revenge?_ I cringed,_ Are you getting back at me for this? Am I not supposed to be happy?! _I kept a hand over my mouth, because I knew if I didn't I would scream at the top of my lungs. It was pure agony what I'd been through for several months, and now that I'm starting to get better, the pain pulses.

Crawling my way across the floor, I looked at my alarm clock and noticed it was nearly six. Would I even be able to get back to sleep? I didn't think so. Maybe, just maybe, a warm shower could help ease me back into breathing.

--

I stayed home all day, rather than go to school. I know Charlie would have been upset if it were because anything else, but for this, he understood.

I wanted to see Jake, but at the same time, I didn't want the same pains coming back, or the embarassment of early this morning. That definitely was not an option. I almost felt like telling him it was all a mistake and I was sorry, even though...I knew he'd never take that. Not after this morning. He was too stubborn to give up that easy.

Time kept trudging by until I heard Charlie's patrol car pull into the driveway. I was sure he'd come in like usual, throw his stuff down, and head for the T.V. Instead, he surprised me by walking right in, grinning all the while. I gave him a peculiar look, "Hi, Dad."

Still grinning, he looked right at me, bluntly proclaimming, "So folks down at the office say they heard from some Quillett kids that you and Jake are finally together."

My eyes widened in shock; had Jake really spilled the beans already?! Then I thought about it: when he was a werewolf, none of his thoughts were private. Of course the truth is out! I just didn't realize it'd be so quickly. And wait, what is the truth? Are Jake and I really together? One side of me wanted that to be the truth, while the other was extremely afraid of it.

I stuttered, "N-not exactly, and why do th-these people even...gossip! It's so annoying!"

He frowned a little bit, "So it was just gossip? There's nothing going on?"

I sighed, raking my hand through my hair, "I don't really know right now, and actually I need to see Jake. Apparently talks are getting out of hand, and assumptions are being made."

Not one more word escaped Charlie's mouth as I grabbed my jacket and ran out towards the car.

--

Even though La Push is at least 30 minutes away, the drive felt like it took 3 seconds. I was too angry despite myself, especially knowing this really wasn't Jake's fault at all. I really think I was just angry with myself; for getting carried away earllier.

Pulling up to his house, I turned off the ignition and hopped out, slamming the hard door. My feet moved quickly across the dirt, I tromped up the stairs, and knocked on the door. I waited; no answer. Sighing, I turned around and headed for the garage, maybe he'd be there? Peering in I didn't see anyone. Both of my hands clenched the fabric of my jacket, as I scrunched my nose and groaned in frusteration.

Suddenly one arm wrapped around my torso, and two warm lips met the flesh on the back of my neck. I should be angry, I should stop him and slap him across the face! I nearly screamed internally. Still, I couldn't. He was my personal sun, and I nearly melted in his grasp.

"J-Jake." I stuttered, unable to think of anything else to say, as he continued to trail soft kisses on the back of my neck.

He giggled lightly, "Took you by surprise? I'm sorry, let me keep making it up to you." then continued.

For a few seconds I felt dazzed, then snapped back into reality. My body tightened and he felt it, releasing me, "Oh fine, spoil my fun." then grinned happily at me. "How are you today?"

I smiled back, noting that the dark circles under his eyes seemed less aparent, and his demeanor was exhuberantly happy. Was this because of_ me_? It couldn't be me, no way. "I'm great, how are you? You seem less tired."

He nodded, "I took the time to take a power nap earlier, after running a few laps around the border with Sam and Quill." one hand snaked around mine, "So what do you want to do today?"

I blushed lightly as a flash-reminder of what happened in the early morning, "I, I uh.." my voice trailed off; why had I come again? Oh, yeah. "I actually came to talk to you about something."

His demeanor changed a little bit, "Oh no, I'm in trouble, aren't I."

I bit my lip, "Well, not in trouble...I just...well, Charlie came home and said that the word of 'us' is all around town. Is that because of the whole thought-reading thing while being a werewolf, thing?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes, "Geeze, no matter how many times I tell them to shut up they all keep howling their mouths off..." he paused, eyeing me, "Yeah, it's from the thoughts. I was gonna try to hide it for you, but y'know, once I phased they could all hear how much I was thinking about you; about how happy I was."

I looked away from his eyes, turning mine to the floor, "Well, I mean, I'm not super mad or anything, I just don't know what to make of it all.." then returned my eyes back to his, "I mean, it all happened too fast. I don't really know what's going on."

His smile was mischevious, but I could see a hint of innocense behind it, "Oh, I know what's going on." He wrapped one large arm around me, pulling me into a tight embrace, "You've confessed that you love me back; You're _mine_ now, Bella Swan."

My mouth gaped open in shock;_ did he just say what I think he said_? It's like I finally realized the truth to the matter. Even though Jacob told me he loved me earlier, and even though I had admitted the fact that, yeah, I did love him back, it didn't_ hit _me till Jake called me his. Now I fully realized; I was dating my own personal sun.

And lordy, he sure was warm. He continued to hug me tightly as I let the reality of it all sink deep into my system. I'm sure he noticed that I was registering it in, because he didn't say anythign else while I thought. Finally I spoke, "I'm dating a werewolf. Holy crap." It came out more monotone than I'd hoped for.

His body shook with laughter, "Yeah, and I'm going out with a bloodsucker's ex -- I'm sure we can both forgive eachother, right?" then lifted my chin so he could meet my gaze.

I nodded lightly, "Yeah, I think so." _But how can he forgive me_? I continued to think. My brow furrowed, "At least, I mean, I guess so...But Jake, do you even know what _you're_ getting into?"

He nodded, "Yes, I've known for a while now, why?"

I shook my head in disaproval, "I'm damaged goods, Jake. Damaged, used, and tossed to the side. You can do so much better."

I felt a low growl escape his body, "Bella, I don't care about any of that. I want to be there for you, I want to protect you. I want to take care of you _and _let you have a life worth living; as long as you're up for it, I'm stickin' with you for good!"

My eyes closed, "How can you forgive me though? I just, I don't know if I'll ever understand that."

"There's nothing to forgive...what happened was definitely not your fault." his warm hand trailed across my neck, sending a shudder down my spine.

He felt my back arch, and when I opened my eyes, I saw a smiling werewolf-boy. "What?" I asked, "What's with the face?"

He shrugged lightly, never taking his black eyes away from mine, "Nothin', you're just driving me insane again."

I frowned, "I don't mean to make you that way..." feeling like I'd done something wrong.

He ran his hand against my neck again, sending another shockwave down my spine; for pete's sake, how did he do that?!

"I've just wanted you for a good amount of time," he started, "And now that you're mine, I don't know what to do with myself, or how to restrain myself from you."

I blinked several times, "I uh," pausing to think about that, "I'm...sorry?" unsure of what to say.

He laughed again, "Definitely nothing to be sorry for, " then winked, "Oh, by the way," he took my hand again, "We're having a bonfire in a few hours, wanna stay for it?"

I scratched my head, "I don't know, Jake. All the guys...they'll pick on me, and...it's weird..."

Jake's face drew into the most irrisistable pout I'd ever seen him muster up, as he threw in a few very convincing puppy whimpers. "Oh, Jake..don't do that, don't do _that_!" My heart sped up as I watched his preformance, awaiting my answer. I frowned lightly, "Fine, I'll stay. But if those guys pick on me..."

He cut me off, picking me up, and slinging me onto his back, as I hung onto his shoulders, "Don't worry, Bells. I'll just kick 'em between the legs if they try anything stupid. Plus, Sam is on my side, so we're covered." He winked, and started trotting back towards the house.

When we came inside, he offered me a cup of coffee. I complied, and he went into the kitchen to start some. Sitting there, I thought about his puppy dog pout again; what was it that made my whole body feel like it was going to collapse right then and there? How did a brush against the back of my neck send shockwaves that wracked my body and mind?

As I searched for the right description, a familiar word popped into my head: dazzle. Jacob Black was dazzling me. It was much different from the way that Edward had dazzled me, as Edward's was always the icy, electric kind that could stop a heart from beating with his very stare. Jacob's was hot like fire, speeding up the heart rate, and keeping things comfortable. Neither one was better, it's just that, Jacob's was a different kind of dazzling.

* * *

**Oh, you guys. You have no idea how much I appreciate all the reviews you gave me!! I had over 20, I know that much! Wow! Just, amazing! And here I am, the horrible author, not throwing out chapters fast enough. I feel so bad that this one took 3 days...I had no inspiration for it...but finally made myself sit down and write it out. And actually, I kinda like it. :D **

**I won't demand any reviews for this chapter to give you guys the next chapter because you all did so wonderfully at heaping love on me. I have to tell you, I never expected such kind words. To say that "This is the best Twilight fanfiction I've ever read. Ever." was one of the most amazing. And then the one who sent that huuuuuuuuuuuge review? Yeah, you rule! All of you rule! Omg. I love you. 3 **

**I have to give you some...news though. Since I'm a dual-enrollment student at College, I start my next semester on Monday. I'll be very, very consumed with it. I'll try as much as possible to update as much as possible, but it may be a bit hard...please be patient with me!!! I'm sixteen, in college, with a huge family, house work, and some major health problems going on right now. lol (yes, I'm playing the guilt card, because I'm afraid of you guys hating me for not being quick enough xD). **

**Please, Review if you can! You brighten my days...:)**


	8. Easier to be Harder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I don't. And I don't own Taycob, who might I add, is omgomgomgomg finnnne. /dies**

* * *

Chapter 8: Easier To Be Harder (Jacob's POV)

It was a good thing Bella came over, rather than me having to drive the rabbit all the way down to her house and pick her up. Not that I'd mind, I just didn't feel like driving. More or less, I felt like running through the forest and howling out my happiness to the entire universe. Bella was mine now; mine, not the bloodsuckers. Her heart had finally taken a turn for the better, and even though I knew she still had a lot of troubles, I could finally be there for her entirely how she needed me to. I just hoped she wouldn't change her mind and leave me...

I shook off the thought; why did I have to think about such stupid things at a time like _this_? It was only a short time till the bonfire, and I had Bella all to myself for a good hour. She sat beside me on the couch, sipping at her coffee carefully, while her eyes stared at the T.V. screen. Good thing that cooking show had a new recipe to talk about, or I wouldn't have had the chance to stare at her.

If I had been a wolf at that time all of my friends would have made me to turn back into a human; could I _be_ any mushier? With Bella, I couldn't help but to notice every intricate detail about her. With every other girl it was, "Wow look at her!", "Nice body.", "Pretty face.", but nothing ever serious. Everything about Bella consumed me; from her round, curious eyes, to her rich, brown hair, to her full, deep lips...

I nearly groaned in frustration out loud, but caught myself before it escaped.

The feeling of her leg brushing up against mine threw me out of my burning thoughts. I looked at her quickly, and realized she was still deep into the show. Carefully and quietly I snaked my arm around her shoulders, hoping she wouldn't notice. But, just like Bella, she noticed. Still, her reaction surprised me; she smiled, and pushed her body closer to mine, cuddling into my side.

One of my fingers traced her arm as I spoke quietly, "I don't think I've ever appreciated being a personal heater until now." A small chuckle escaped my mouth.

She nodded, "I bet it comes in handy." placing one of her dainty hands on my large one.

"Yep," I started, "Perfect for gettin' girls close." then grinned childishly at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Jake." chiding me softly, "How many times has it worked? Hmm?"

I bit my lip, pretending to be in deep thought, and she swapped my arm, "Only once." I smiled, "And she happens to be the only one I'll ever need."

There we go. Her face turned crimson red again, as she burried her face into my side, "Jaaaaaake.." she mumbled.

I laughed, "C'mon, show your face. I like it when I can make you blush." then went to lift her face to meet my gaze.

She did look up, but a small pout shrouded the lovely pink still illuminating her cheeks. "You're gorgeous." I mused.

She continued to pout, "I don't need you to compliment me, Jake."

I shrugged, "I know that; doesn't mean I won't." smiling childishly again.

She just stared into my eyes for the longest time; _what is she thinking about?_ I wondered. My hand left hers and rose to stroke her face gently, "I'm not such a bad catch, am I, Bells?"

Completely deep in thought, she just nodded, "You're not, at all. I appreciate you a lot, Jake. And I don't deserve you."

My brow furrowed, "Don't talk like that." and I pulled her tightly against me, hugging her. "I won't let you be like that anymore, alright? So stop."

I felt her push herself against me further, wrapping one arm around my torso, "I love you, Jake. I love you and I really don't deserve you. I don't deserve you because even though I love you, I feel like I'll still always love Edward, too!"

I could feel tear drops spill onto my torso, "Bella, Bella..." I sighed, _Stupid blood-sucker. He's like a friggin leech; he won't stop taking the life from her! _My thoughts raged, "I...I know he was big in your life, so I don't really...expect you_ not _to love him. I knew from the start I'd fallen in love with someone who still loved someone else. It's okay, because he doesn't have you anymore. He gave you up, and you're mine." I kissed the top of her head, "Now please, please stop crying. I don't want you to be sad. Plus," I paused, "The campire is in fifteen minutes, and I'm sure you won't wanna go with a red face."

She nodded against me, still as close as ever. If it weren't for her emotions I would have noticed before; it took me too long to notice how close we were. Her body nearly entirely on me, as she hugged closely to my chest. I could feel her breath on my skin, and I shivered in delight. My hand went to her back and stroked gently, as a way to throw off my stupid thoughts.

She looked up to me, tears mostly off her face now, "You're my sun, Jacob. You're what brightens everything in my life."

I smiled, _Wow, I didn't know she thought stuff like that about me_, "And you're my moon; just like the sun, but so much better." I said, remembering our conversation from very early in the morning.

Her mouth gaped a little bit, obviously surprised that I'd remember something like that.

She pulled away very slowly, and rose to her feet. "I'm gonna use the restroom, then we can...head down to the campfire?"

I nodded, stretching as I stood, "Yep, yep. Sound's good to me."

--

Just a few minutes later, Bella and I strode, hand-in-hand, out to the campfire. It was just beside Sam and Emily's house, in a big, open area. There was a large fire pit, with several logs and chairs surrounding it. Emily, Sam, Quill, Jared, Embry, Leah, and Seth were already there. _Ah, crap, we're late. _

Looking over, I noticed Bella's eyes darting around, her face slightly turned downward. "Hey," I whispered, "Don't be so shy -- it's not like it's your first time meeting them."

She looked up to me, her voice a whisper as well, "It _is _my first time coming as a werewolves girlfriend, though."

I grinned with pride, "That is very true." as we made it to the crowd. I turned to Sam, "Hey, sorry we're late. Got caught up in a cooking show." Quill just looked at me and laughed, Embry trying to hide the smirk covering his face.

Emily ran up and hugged Bella, dragging her away from me. I reached to her hand, but with no avail; Emily took her off to the kitchen to get some snacks. Sighing, I walked over to Embry and sat down on the log.

He looked at me carefully, "Cooking, huh?" The smirk still playing on his lips.

I nearly clobbered him, "Yes, a cooking show. She was really into this new episode. Doesn't mean _I _was, don't get me wrong..." I snickered.

He rolled his eyes, "You just ogled her the whole time, didn't you."

I looked at him for a moment, then nodded, "Pretty much. You have no idea how lucky I feel. I mean, you might when we're morphed, but right now, you have _no idea_, man."

He gave my back a good slap and grinned, "Glad for you, really, Jake. Just...stop being mushy, will yah? It's hard enough having to endure Sam's thoughts on Emily, and Quill's thoughts with little Claire. Seriously. I mean, I know how imprinting is and all.." he started.

I rose an eyebrow, "Uh, dude, I didn't imprint."

His eyes widened, "What the hell are you talking about, Jake? She's all you ever think about! 'Course you imprinted."

I shook my head, "No, I talked to Sam. He said I'd be sure if I imprinted or not, and I'm positive that I haven't."

He sighed heavily and looked down to the ground, "You're screwed, then."

This made me a little angry, and I didn't know why. Furrowing my brows, I glared at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He continued to stare down, "Dude, you're gonna imprint one day on somebody, and if you haven't already imprinted on Bella over there, then you're not gonna. At this rate most everyone in the pack has imprinted, it's gonna be your turn eventually, and you'll fall for someone with one glance. That screws up your thing with Bella."

That was it, I wanted to throw my fists into his face. Anger rolled up my spine, and he noticed. It was either the realization that what he says might be true, or the fact that he said it that made me this angry. I stood, closing up to him, "Buzz off, Embry! This is all none of your business anyway!"

He stood up, merely inches away from me, flexing his arms at his sides, "What's this Jake, you wanna go _now_? In front of everyone? What do you think _dearest, blood-sucker girlfriend _will think of that? She'll be awful disappointed of you. Not that I care -- let's go!" He shoved at me.

Anger pulsated through my veins, and I groaned in disaproval of the pain it was causing me to stay human. I wanted to change and beat the living hell out of him, but I knew he was right; if I did that, Bella would be so disappointed in me. I just got her this morning, there's no way I'd be giving off bad vibes now.

Before I could say anything else, Sam was in the middle of both of us, a snarl slightly edging his calm face, "Calm down you two, or do I have to take you _both_ down for messing up our get-together?"

Embry snarled at me, and walked off. I just stood there, breathing heavily through my nose. Sam closed in near me, "You keep acting like this, and you're gonna get into some serious crap, Jacob. Embry was right y'know," He paused, starting to turn, "It could happen." then walked back to sit on his chair, where Emily would soon be.

I turned and saw Bella standing on the porch with a bowl of popcorn in her hand, staring at me with fear in her eyes. Was it fear? Or was it care? It looked like a mixture. _Calm down, calm down, calm down for Bella. _Then my heart stopped_, What if I won't have her for very much longer? I just got her today, darnit! If fate tries to come in and screw this up, then I'll have to give it a throw-down!_

**

* * *

  
**

**Even though I didn't ask for any reviews last time, still I got a few. Thank you. I've had a few of you say stuff like, "This is EXACTLY how I pictured New Moon going if she wouldn't have jumped off the cliff!" and "Wow, you're an amazing writer! Just as good as Stephanie Meyer, even!" Might I say, wow! You guys are way too kind. If that was true, I'd hope to be raking in some cash, but I don't see that happening. Haha. **

**This is my last chapter until I find the time to make a new one during my busy schedule. College starts in a few hours....and I'm freaked. Just 9:25 tomorrow morning and I'm never having a life until it's over. Oi! Still I will update as soon as possible for both you, and myself. I enjoy the reviews way to much, I think. **

**Angst! Oh boy, Embry and Jake have some issues. It's only been one day for Jake and Bella, let's see how they continue to fair!!**

**Reviews, love!**_  
_


	9. Clumsy

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, OR Breaking!Fail...I mean Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Clumsy (Bella's POV)

Of course I heard what they were talking about; with all the shouting, who couldn't? Embry and Jacob were face-to-face, standing outside by the fire that now seemed less prominent compared to the fire that burned in their eyes.

I stared out the window at them, while Emily prepared the last of the snacks and started to the door, "Don't worry, Bella, Sam will take care of whatever it is that's going on down there." She smiled at me, and motioned for me to come outside.

I followed her, but my gaze followed the occuring events; Sam stepped between the two, told them to chill off, Embry walked away, and Jacob seethed.

_He looks angry, _I thought, standing on the porch, gazing at him, _I wonder if...if I should even approach him. Sure, I heard what the...arguement was. And Embry is right, _I stared at him, even as he turned and his gaze met mine, _there is a huge possibility that Jake would imprint and leave me. _I shuddered at the thought, gripping the bowl of popcorn tighter.

He looked at me intensly, and I saw the anger inside of him start to dribble out. Did I look scared? I had to wonder, because he now looked apologetic.

Biting my lip, trying to change my demeanor, I stepped off the porch and trotted over to him. I pushed a smile to my lips, "Hey, brought the popcorn."

He just looked down on me with sadness in his eyes. I gulped; this really was hard on him, too. "Jake," I paused, about to tell him it was okay. He shook his head, then quickly wrapped his arms around me, "Let me hold you for a sec." he practically breathed.

Two minutes went by; my grip on him loosened. Not that I wasn't enjoying the sensation of his tight, loving embrace, it's just that the stares were starting to bore into my back, and I could feel them. I _really_ could feel them.

"Jacob, please, they're staring." I whispered.

"Let them stare." this time, his voice was a bit louder, and with the werewolves around I was positive they heard.

I turned slightly in his embrace as I saw Embry walk back, stop, and glare at us. I cringed, "Jake, please, now Embry is back and he looks upset still."

Jake looked down at me, pulling me away just a bit, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, well, screw him." before I could respond, he lifted me into his arms and forced his lips down on mine in a breath-taking swiftness.

I kissed him back, but tried to pull away. He still persistantly pushed his face down on mine. I tried to stop him, _Darnit! Now they're all gonna think I'm some kind of skank or something, Jake! C'mon!_ My thoughts roared.

I could only think of one thing to get his attention; with one quick movement, I pulled my leg back, and kicked him in the shin. It did stop him, but not in the way I'd hoped. Instead of me getting his attention by kicking him in the shin, I got his attention by kicking him in the shin_ and _breaking a few toes in the process. My scream was muffled into his lips; he pulled away, and held me out in front of him.

"Bella!" he merely gasped, in awe of my stupidity, I assumed.

Tears streamed down my face, "Jake, darnit Jake! _Ugh_!" I looked down to my throbbing foot, "My toes! Ow! Possibly my foot! _OWWW_!" I yelled at him.

"It's not my fault; I happen to be really, really hard-skinned." He mused.

I growled at him, "And hard-_headed, _don't forget that. Now get me inside to some medicine, dangit! I want this shoe off..._NOW_!"

Looking over to Sam, he nodded, "Sorry you guys," then looked around at the crowd, "She's too clumsy for her own good. We'll have to skip out for the rest of the night."

Suddenly I felt my body being picked up, and was craddled near his chest. He walked towards the house, stopping near Sam for a second, "Hey, I'll be out later for patrol, after I take her home..and.." he paused, giving me a once over, "Possibly to the doctors." I merely glared at him, and he smirked.

--

There I sat, on a not-so-comfortable hospital bed, only there because Jacob forced me. After we got to his house and he took a look at it, he pleaded for me to go to the doctor, until I gave in. Despite how angry I was at him for that way over the top public display of affection, those dark, brown eyes still worked their magic on me. I sighed.

The doctor lifted my leg gently, and looked at my foot. In his other hand he held the X-ray chart; he looked back and forth from the chart to my foot. Settling my leg back down he crossed his arms, "Three of your toes are broken, thankfully not the big toe, and some bones on the top of your foot are broken as well. It looks like a lot of pressure was put onto your toes that it pushed back and broke bones in your foot as well! What did you say happened again?"

I looked over at Jake, who stood beside me, trying to hide the smile that was creeping its way up to his lips. I glared at him, then returned my gaze to the doctor in front of me, "I was angry," I eyed Jacob from the corner of my eyes, "...and I kicked a _wall_."

My expression was fierce, and very angry. The good 'ol doc could tell, and he seemed a bit wary of my explanation, "Are you...sure?"

I glared at the doctor with a sarcastic air, "Yes, YES I'm sure. Now can we have a cast put on it and go? I really, _really_ wanna leave. I hate hospitals!" My voice nearly shrieked; but what could I say? I really did hate hospitals.

Suddenly the doctors expression changed; he looked over at Jacob, who was grinning like a mad man and trying to confine the laughter that was spilling from his lungs. The doctor raised an eyebrow and looked at me with the look that says, 'oh, so she's _that_ kind of girl...the hot-tempered one, now I understand everything.'

I wanted to punch him in the face. But with my luck, I'd probably end up punching the chart and break my hand as well. Clumsiness will be the death of me.

--

After a short elaboration to Charlie of what happened, he merely nodded and patted Jacob on the shoulder, "She's all yours now, Jake."

I scoffed at him, "_So_ not!" and pulled myself up by my new, shiny crutches, trying to get up the stairs.

Charlie chuckled from behind us, as Jacob came and swiftly lifted me, once again carrying me bridal style. _How typical for this situation_, I thought.

Jacob looked at Charlie, "I'll take her upstairs for you, then make my way out in a few minutes." Charlie just nodded, and returned to his Television set.

As we entered my room I couldn't help but to let out a large yawn; after all I'd been up for nearly a whole day.

Jake smiled down at me. Now that we were in a quiet, comfortable setting, I saw the sadness return to his eyes. My anger dissapated, "You okay?" I asked, subonsciously reaching up to stroke his face.

He just stared right back into my eyes and sighed, "No, I'm kind of freaked out, actually."

I bit my lip, "Is this about earlier? With Embry?" All the sudden my foot throbbed, and a groaned loudly in pain.

He layed me down onto my bed and pulled back, "Yes, but we don't need to talk about that now. You're tired and you just broke your foot; rest is essential."

I reached out and grabbed his hand, "Please stay?" my eyes tried to plead with him, but they fluttered so heavily, I thought I'd fall asleep right then.

I could practically feel his warm laugh reverberate inside my body, "Bella, I told Sam I'd meet up for patrol. I can't."

My eyelids closed involentarily, as my grip on him loosened, "But..but.." my voice wavered, "but I miss you."

Everything was hazy; by now I really didn't know anything I was saying.

He must have knelt down, because I felt his warm lips on my forehead, burning slightly at the touch. He sat there for at least ten seconds, then pulled back, "Good night Bells, I'll see you tomorrow."

Before I could protest, I heard my door open and close again, then heard his footsteps down the stairs, and I blacked out.

* * *

**I know, I know, this one isn't very long; but it's cute, no? **

**For all of you who've read the section and remember when Bella punched Jake in the face (how can you forget that part? srsly?!), I did this on purpose, as a kind of ironic play-off. She'd never punch Jake in the face for kissing her when she loved him! This was merely to get his attention..and lol, it worked. **

**IF I get some lovin' (reviews) MAYBE I'll update the next chapter on Jacob's view of the next day or so...hmm. Guess we'll see. **

**ps--all reviews so far I OMG loveee  
**


	10. Tracked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, but the community of sortofbeautiful owns Taycob!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Tracked (Jacob's POV)

As if Embry wasn't bad enough, all the rest of the pack had to consistantly remind me of a word that nearly shattered my consciousness; imprint.

With how many of the pack members were imprinting now a days, it scared me at how high the possibility was for my imprinting on someone.

Wasn't imprinting just fate's way of making sure that we reproduce werewolf genes? I didn't _need_ help with that, I could manage on my own for pete's sake!_ In fact_, I thought, _Bella and I could take care of that most definitely_. My mind swirled around the thought of being with Bella intimately, as I totally forgot that I was shapeshifted, and the whole pack could hear my thoughts.

_Jake, for pete's-- ugh, gross! Stop, stop now! _Quill's voice pulled me out of my dellusions.

I scoffed, _Oh like you've never thought about a girl that way. _

He growled at me, _Now that I have Claire, I don't care about that._

_Of course you don't, she's a little kid. If you did, we'd call you a pedophile_. I snapped back.

I heard him mutter a few curses and protests, but other than that, my mind went back to focusing on the dreadful imprinting scenario. There Quill was, seventeen years old, imprinted on a two year old. The poor guy had to wait at least thirteen years till flirting wouldn't be strange, and then three more before he could even touch her!_ That is way too long to wait for someone_, I cringed, _though, I'd probably wait that long for Bella...forever for her_.

_Jacob_, Sam called out, _We smelt something strange just a mile from your current position; check it out please, and get your head in the game_.

I snapped out if it and complied, making a sharp left, and darting around a few dozen fallen trees.

After a very short run, I found myself surrounding by the reeking smell of a blood-sucker._ It must be Victoria_, I thought,_ she's so stupid! She's lead us onto a perfect path!_

Sam echoed in, _Don't be too sure of yourself, Jacob. She could have devised a plan to trick us somehow. Embry is near Bella, so you won't have to worry about them; what you need to worry about right now is cornering Victoria. I'll come meet up with you from the south barrier, you take the north, Jared will come in from the east, and Quill from the west. You smell her there, yes? Very strongly?_

I huffed in approval, _Yeah, she's around here alright. I'm trying to be as quiet as possible, but the erie reeking is everywhere, and I can barely breathe through it. That just proves she's very close._

_Well_, Sam started,_ be on your guard; no accidents tonight_.

I stayed in one spot and waited for them to start their way over from the directions Sam instructed. I was already too close to move, so I just had to stay as quiet as possible until we could find her exact position.

A few crackling noises came from several yards ahead, _Oh, that can't possibly be her...those leeches don't give away their positions that easily_. My nerves settled down a bit. I knew if it was her, she would be silent...and deadly.

The guys were only five minutes away, but my nerves were still on edge. _What's my problem? _My thoughts protested, _Why am I so afraid of a blood-sucker?! We've already taken several out, before! Why is this one so different? Ugh! _

Quill entered in my thoughts, _Because you're thinking about the way Bella described her; deceitful, fiery, and ruthless. If she is how Bella described her, then it will be hard to take her down, for sure. _

Quill was probably right; this sounded like one of the toughest blood-suckers thus far, and she was hell-bent on killing Bella. She was one of the most amazing tracking blood-sucker we'd ever been after; this would surely big a big problem.

Another rustle of leaves and breaking of twigs caught my attention; this time so loud I wouldn't be surprised if Embry heard it from Bella's house!

A deep growl escaped my throat as I stood in position, ready for any attack. Suddenly a chilling voice ran down my spine, "Like it would be that easy." it ghosted from absolutely no where, and positively everywhere.

I glanced around everywhere, ears alert for any sign of her, or any other blood-sucker. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure, and immediantly turned to face it.

There stood one of them, not Victoria, but a smaller, more profoundly smellier vampire. I howled loudly to get the packs attention, then got ready to pounce. Just before I did, the vampire stuck it's hand up, "Do not attack, Lady Victoria sent me here with a message."

_Oh, so this one works for Victoria; everyone listening? _

_Yeah, we are; we're only a few yards away, so we'll be ready to attack if it tries anything._ Sam concluded.

"Yes, I know of your friends," the vampire turned it's eyes to the direction of each one of them, "and I know where each one of them is. Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you. But I will deliver what Lady Victoria told me to."

I watched as the younger one, a girl, about five foot tall, with piercing crimson eyes, stared into my face, "She told me to tell you to hand over the girl, and she said you'd know who she meant."

I barked in defiance, _Yeah, right! Whatever, freak! Like we'd do that!_

She rose her hand up, "Now now, no temper. She said if you didn't do what she told you to, then there would be death of your own. You've done pretty good at keeping her away from the girl, but it's only a matter of time before she is able to sneak in and take her; and when that happens, we'll be gone. If you just leave the girl with us, then we'll leave, and you won't have to lose any of your...dog friends."

All three of the in-waiting pack members stepped out, ready to rip this one's head off. I howled louder in anger, as I felt I would lose it any second. The small, pale vampire before us merely smirked, "I'm very fast, I don't think you should even try. I'm not here to attack, so you can go on doing whatever you will. Just know that if you don't give her up by next week, you're sure to lose a few friends."

Sam signaled me, and I pounced at her. Then just like she appeared, she disappeared. A ghost like cackle spread and carried with the wind, as she was gone without a trace.

I stood there in awe; how did she move so fast?! The rest of the pack howled in anger at the words that stung at their consciousness. I howled with them, and cursed under my breath.

Jared yelled, _What the hell are we supposed to do now?! She's gonna start picking off at us, one at a time! And it's obvious it's not just her, she had that other blood-sucker working under her command! Who knows how many other blood-suckers there are?! _

Quill seconded, _Yeah, she could have an army for all we know! Did you see how fast that one was? Man, I didn't even see it!_

Before they even thought about it, I protested, _Don't even think we're giving Bella to them, don't even! _

Sam's voice was calm and collected, _We would never do that, Jacob. She's pretty much family now, we couldn't ever do that. Plus, Charlie is part of our family too, and think of what that would do to him. Now, I'm sure there's some way we can resolve this. I...I don't know what, right now, but I just think we need to stay strong and stay together. _

It was weird hearing the spell of hope dissapate from Sam as he spoke on. Who cared about imprinting now? What would I do if they killed all my friends, and eventually got to...got to...Bella?!

I turned around and started running towards the Swan's residence. None of them asked where I was going; even without reading my thoughts, they knew.

It felt like only seconds went by and I was at their house. I morphed back and pulled my jeans on, then quickly climbed up to Bella's window. It was early morning, so I figured she would still be sleeping.

Opening the window very quietly, I pulled my body through, and stared down at her sleeping body. Her leg, now casted, was high on a pillow, and the sheets were thrown just about everywhere around her. _Had she gone through another nightmare?_ I wondered.

Kneeling beside the bed, it surprised me to see a flicker off life spread through her body. Her eyes fluttered open, and her hand was outreached to me, "Jacob," he mused, a small smile playing at her lips, "Hey."

I grabbed her hand and kissed it several times, "Morning," I started, trying to smile as best I could without worrying her, "How are you feeling?"

She waved her other hand in the air and made a face, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. How are you?"

I rolled my eyes, _Yeah, sure, a broken foot, shes _totally_ fine._ "I'm...okay. I'm actually here early because...we ran into a blood-suck-- I mean, a vampire. And...I needed to check on you, just to make sure you were okay."

Her eyes widened, and she nearly burst, "_What?!_ Was it Victoria?! Is the pack okay?!"

I hushed her, placing one hand gently to her lips, "Shh, hun, let me explain."

She leaned back and listened as I talked, "Well, we were out patrolling when Sam told me about this certain, strong scent that was off a bit, a few miles out of the La Push local area. I went there and man, yeah, it was strong. We planned to corner the vampire, but things kinda...went weird."

She nodded as I continued, "Yeah, it appeared. And it wasn't Victoria at all! It was a smaller vampire, a girl as well, she looked really young. Anyway, she was telling us about Victoria's _plan_..."

"Plan? What plan?" she inturrupted, her voice on edge.

I gave her a look that silenced her, and went on, "A plan to...get you. She demanded that we hand you over, or we'd start losing our numbers. She's pretty much threatening us. Apparently there's more than just Victoria; there's that other vampire, who by the way was so fast we couldn't catch her, even though she was _only_ a few feet away! And then, well, there's a huge possibility that Victoria is putting together a small band of them."

My eyes searched hers, as she quietly stared at me, her brows knitted in frusteration and horror. "What...what are you...gonna do?" she whispered.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Sam doesn't know yet, he's working on a plan. Right now we're just gonna be as tight as possible...don't worry Bells," I leaned over, placing my head at the crook over her neck, where I kissed there softly, "We won't let her near you."

She placed both of her hands, now shaking, on my head, where she filtered them through my messy hair. "I'm not worried...about _me. _I'm worried about the pack.." I heard her voice quivering, "If they get hurt because of me..I..I don't know what I'd do...!"

"Hey," I said, lifting my head to look straight into her face, "They're strong! I am too! And Sam is a great leader...we'll be fine, don't worry." _Of course she'll worry though, she is Bella Swan. If anyone is gonna worry, it'll be her. _

She grabbed onto me, hugging me tight, "I'm so much trouble, Jake! So much! If you would have just let me go, Victoria could've gotten me and it'd be overwith! You wouldn't have to deal with all this crap!" her tears streamed so heavily from her eyes, that they pooled onto my neck and shoulders.

I knew for a fact if I tried to reason with her anymore, all I'd get was more tears and more excuses. I merely wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly, "I love you Bells, and I don't care what you say; I'm so glad I stuck with you."

* * *

**  
**

**You likey you likey? I hope so. Writing the parts when they're in wolf form is really fun. **

**Okay there's a few things I wanna say, to my reviewers: 1. To the one who asked if I'd be doing lemon...um, no I don't do lemon. I'm sorry, and I hope you still read, but no I won't be doing any graphic scenes. That takes some...serious brain, power, fer sure, fer sure. **

**and uh, also. 2. Anybody know how to check for how many people have subscribed to your account? I've seen a LOT of people subscribe, but I don't know how many lol! So yeah, if you know how to check that, I'd be grateful to know. **

**How many of you want me to continue this as a really long story? I've had a few people ask how long I'd make it...and I wanna make it pretty long. I wanna go way into future stuff, hint hint, as I can. **

**Reviews, dear loved ones!**


	11. House Arrest

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Yata, yata, yata...**

* * *

Chapter 11: House Arrest (Bella's POV)

Five days. Five _whole days _I've been in this house, and no where else! To call it boring would be putting it lightly; ever since the pack ran into that _one_ vampire, they've kept me under house arrest.

Oh, and don't forget my company! It wasn't Jacob that was with me the whole time, it was Embry. Of all people, the guy who didn't like me most of all! He was so quiet, so..._angry _looking. If I could've read his mind, I bet he'd be thinking about ways to get rid of me, to accidentally give me over to Victoria. The way he looks at me, and _doesn't_ look at me, is with upmost impatience and disdain.

Occasionally I would try to reach out to him, ask him simple questions about his life, or even just offer him something to eat. He would comply to eating the food, but other than that? No talking, and no eye contact. It was like living in a prison; the whole irony of this was that Charlie agreed with it!

Somehow the Black's managed to convince Charlie that I needed a break from school. They played the whole, "She's got a broken foot, she can't go anywhere" card. I could've _so _used my crutches and gotten around! Sometimes Charlie can be so guillable, it's ridiculous.

To make things worse, I hadn't seen Jake since the morning he told me about the plan. Apparently him and the others, other than Embry that is, had been tracking the new vampire and Victoria even harder than before. I couldn't blame them, though, because now the pack was in danger. Still, I missed Jake a lot...more than I thought I would. It wasn't a sadness though, it was more of...a cold feeling. I think, maybe, I've become attatched to his heat.

So there I sat, fifth day on house arrest, while Charlie was at work, in the living room, watching another Soap. Embry was outside patrolling the house and the area around it, so like usual, I had nobody to talk to. Even with him in here I wouldn't have someone to talk to. _Guh, sometimes I just wish he'd tell me why he hated me so much! _

All the sudden, my thoughts were inturrupted by a loud crash outside. I got up, grabbing my crutches, and wobbling outside as quickly as I could. As soon as I was out, I noticed Embry was walking back to the house, in human form again. Smoke and leaves were flying everywhere from a few hards back in the woods; I wonder what had happened?

"Embry, what's wrong?" I noticed his face, even more grim than usual.

His dark eyes found mine, and he nearly spat out at me, "They found a vampire, and it wasn't Victoria, and it wasn't the new one...it was another vampire, another new one."

My eyes searched the now smokey forest behind him, then looked back to him again, "Did they...take care of it?"

"No! Paul tried to attack it, out of his stupid impatience, and got hurt. They had to withdrawl and bring Paul home to get treated." he snapped at me, almost making me fall backwards from the severity of his voice.

I gasped, "What happened?! Is he seriously hurt?! How bad is it?!"

Embry rubbed his temples, eyes now closed, "He'll heal, but it is bad. This other new vampire had an ability, and it damaged his innards. We don't know how it worked, but right when Paul lunged, he yelped, and fell to the ground, his stomach cut open."

My body shook and I felt a chill run up my spine, my stomach churning from the image now set in my brain. I couldn't speak, I just stood there, feeling like it was all my fault.

He obviously sensed my heart beat racing, and sighed, "No, Bella, it isn't your fault. Don't pressume." then walked up to me, steadying my now shaky balance. "If you blame yourself it'll just make Jacob feel worse, so don't." Before I could say another word, Embry lifted me up, and brought me into the house, putting me down on the couch.

"Stay here, I need to go see how Paul is doing. Jacob said he's coming here to see you, so you won't be alone long." he said, gentler than usual, then walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Tears filled my eyes as I thought about Paul; his stomach...cut open? Without the vampire slicing at him? Did they...have abilities...like the Cullen's had? Special mind abilities? How many vampires now lay in Victoria's hands? How many of the pack members would fall, until they finally defeated all of them, and got to me?

I was too busy in thought to acknowledge the warm presence that shifted into the house. Arms suddenly wrapped around me from behind, holding me close, "Bella, Bella, I've missed you..." Jacob's deep voice resonated into my very soul.

I held tightly to the warmth now surrounding me; it had felt like forever since we'd last seen eachother, and I'd been so cold since then. "Jake! You're here!" the tears that were in my eyes started falling; first for fear of the pack, now for happiness in having Jacob back.

He nuzzled into the back of my neck, through my hair, and spoke lightly, "It was hard...being gone for so long..."

"Five days...it felt like forever..." I agreed; it really had felt like forever. I never thought I'd miss someone as much as I had Edward...and here I am, missing Jacob even _more_ than Edward.

A few minutes of us just being together again felt wonderful; he asked how I was doing, asked how my week had gone, and I asked how he was doing, and how the pack was. He gave me the gist; the week had gone well, they tracked the vampires, and finally found them. That's when Paul's predicament came in. "How is he, by the way...? Embry...said he was in bad shape." my voice quivered a bit, re-imagining Paul's wound.

Jacob's face distorted lightly in sadness, "He's pretty beat up, Bells, I won't lie. He probably won't be in action for a while...at least a few weeks."

"Jake...I feel so bad about all this. I knew someone would get hurt, and it's..." then I remembered;_ Embry said if I blamed myself for this, Jacob would feel even worse! _"It's...horrible." I ended, hoping he wouldn't catch where I was previously planning to go with my sentence.

A huge yawn escaped his lips, as both arms stretched high above me. When he was done, his dark, tired eyes, scanned mine, "It is horrible, but we'll manage. I told you, we're all pretty strong. Paul got ahead of himself and attacked without Sam's permission; it was _his _fault that he got hurt. We were all pretty sure that if that didn't happen, we would've been able to kill that blood-sucker."

My hand went to his face, "You're so tired." I whispered, "You need sleep, right now."

He closed his eyes, leaning into my hand, "I want to be with you..."

_Wow, he sounds...so desperate. It's so different for him to sound like that; so worn out_. I nearly crumbled inside, thinking about all he'd done for me, and how hard he's worked, "You can be with me, even while your sleeping, your with me. Jake...please, sleep."

He opened his eyes again, "Alright..." then lifted me up a bit, layed himself down across the couch, and lay me next to him. His arm slung lazily, but comfortingly around me, pulling me close to him. He kissed the tip of my nose, "We'll get through this," his voice was so silent, "I swear...Bells...we will."

I snuggled into his chest, listening to his breathing as he fell into a deep, much needed slumber.

--

I didn't want to let go, I didn't want to get up, but I knew if I didn't I would've pee'd my pants.

About an hour after Jake fell asleep, I had to get up and use the restroom. When I came back, wobbling on my crutches, I saw that he was still sleeping soundly. _That's good_, I thought, _He needs this sleep...bad._

I lumbered into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, then went to the fridge to see what I should make for dinner. Peering over my shoulder, I wondered what Jacob would like to eat. Probably anything; I mean, he eats everything you put in front of his face. _Still, I want it to be special, since he's been working so hard. _

My eyes stuck on the steaks Charlie had bought; I knew that's what I'd make. Pulling out the skillet, I seasoned and based the steaks, then put them on the stove to cook.

Had I not kind of expected it, Jacob's presence behind me would've surprised the heck out of me. His arms snaked around my waist, and his head lay on my shoulder. He took a deep, over-acted smell, and smiled, "Smells_ mmmmm_..."

I reached back and patted his head, "You, go back to sleep!"

He pulled back and crossed his arms across his chest, looking at me with a quizzical brow, "How am I supposed to sleep when my woman is making _steak_?"

_True. I guess that'd be kind of hard for someone like him_. I rolled my eyes, "Fine fine, but you're gonna sleep later, or I'll put med's in your food." then gave him a suspicious glare.

He'd only gotten about two hours of sleep while he'd been over, but I guessed he'd be getting more later, so it'd be okay.

After making himself a cup of coffee, he leaned against the counter, watching me cook. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look when you're cooking meat, Bells?"

I nearly burst out laughing; _what kind of statement was that? _I looked at him with one eyebrow furrowed, and repeated my thoughts, "What kind of statement is that?"

He shrugged, looking innocent, "Just saying. Woman, plus meat, equals perfection in a man's eyes. You're dealin' a prime packedge here, and I know I'd never be able to refuse." He winked at me.

"You sound like you're talking to your wife or something." I laughed, then turned to the meat again.

"Someday, Bells, someday."

I stopped flipping a chunk of steak half way, and turned slightly to him, "Eh, let's...not talk about that right now." I didn't really like the topic of marriage. Not my thing.

"Alright." he laughed, then walked over to me, never taking his eyes off the steaks, "So here's the plan for the rest of the week...Embry is taking my spot, and I'm staying here with you. If any more of them get hurt, we're gonna have to kick some serious vampire butt. Not that...we wouldn't do that anyway." He grinned childishly.

I smacked him with the spatula, "Just make sure you don't have to go back out there...cause if you get hurt, I'll be very, very upset."

He rubbed the spot where I hit him, despite the fact I knew it didn't hurt, "I'll be sure not to, just for you." then winked at me again.

He had no idea how happy I was he wouldn't be searching with the pack. No. Idea.

* * *

**I don't have much to say this time...I'm tired. lol But, thank you all for so many reviews!!! If you guys keep up the amazing reviews, I'll keep up the writing. I'm sooo happy you all enjoy the story thus far!!! **


	12. Red Eyes and Rain Clouds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. **

* * *

Chapter 12: Red Eyes and Rain Clouds (Jacob's POV)

First Paul, now Quill. At this rate, we were gonna lose all of our comrades in less than a weeks time! Paul fell to one of the new vampires, to which he earned a massive scar on his stomach. Now Quill, who had been out tracking with the gang, was surprise attacked by that first new vampire...that small girl.

Her speed and velocity enabled a sort of invisibility as she snuck up from behind and attacked him. He was too slow and didn't move in time; thus his shattered left arm, and broken collar bone.

The news came while I was still at Bella's house. It had been about a day since I came to see her and convinced Charlie to let me stay over. He was happy to see me, but when Bella threw in the words 'sleep over' his smile turned to a frown. Eventually he gave in, when I told him that dad wanted me out of the house for a few days, and wanted to hang out with him to watch some movies. _Just as guillable as usual_, I thought, as I watched Charlie's cruiser pull out from the driveway and head off towards La Push.

Embry was the one who came with the news; his face was sour and every now and then threw a distasteful glance at Bella when he spoke; this made me want to punch him.

He left shortly after, and I returned inside the house with a sigh. Bella heard me and wobbled over on her crutches, her face looked concerned, "Is everything alright?"

I shook my head solemnly, "No...Quill got injured."

Her mouth gaped open, her eyes saddened, "How badly?"

"Well," I started, leaning on the doorway, "Not as bad as Paul. He has a pretty broken up left arm, and a broken collar bone. He should be back in action in about a week."

I could see her eyes lighten just a bit, "I hate that he's hurt...but...at least it's not...as bad as Paul...right?" I could see her fighting back the urge to blame herself for everything. It's a good thing too, or else I'd have to go through another elaboration as to how it's not her fault.

"Exactly, Bells, that's the right way to think!" I walked up and patted her head, to which she gave me a pout.

Her face not only made me laugh, but also warmed my heart, "What's wrong, hun? Cat got your tongue?"

She looked up and grinned, "No," then grabbed one of my hands, placing a kiss on it, "A dog does."

I grinned and bent down to kiss her; just then, to my chagrin, the phone rang. She wobbled over to it and picked up, "Hello? ... Yes ... uh huh, yeah." I walked closer, trying to hear the other end, but she put a hand up to my face and continued to talk. "I understand... yeah, okay, love you too. Bye."

_Oh, must have been Charlie._ "What's up?" I asked her, taking the phone from her hand, and hanging it up.

She shrugged, "Nothin'." keeping her eye contact to the floor boards as she wobbled into the living room.

I followed her, "You're hiding something from me, I can tell it. Ah hah!" I pointed at her, "You just bit your lip! You're in deep thought! Something happened; what happened?"

She turned around, a lot more agile than I thought her possible, and rose an eyebrow, "It's nothing wrong...persay." I edged her on with a curious look, and she continued, "Charlie called to say he's stuck at your place. I guess there's a storm coming and the water levels will be too high for him to drive back; thus meaning you're also stuck here."

_And _why_ is that a problem? _I thought, _Seriously, this is great! But I can't come out like that, or she'll assume the worst and we'll argue_..."Oh, alright." I smiled, "That's okay, not a problem."

She smiled back, which gave a good enough feeling that she was okay with the whole ordeal.

I looked outside the window and noted that the storm clouds were starting to make their way in. The hair on the back of my neck bristled as my canine instincts kicked in; for sure, a storm was coming, and it would be bad. I looked back to Bella, "Do you have any candles? The power will most likely go out, and we'll need them."

She nodded, "Yeah, in the closet under the staircase. Oh," she paused, biting her lip in thought, "The lighter is...in the cabinet upstairs in the bathroom."

I blinked, _why would it be up in the bathroom? _She noticed my face and laughed, "Don't ask, that's just where Charlie keeps it. I don't know why."

--

A few hours later, my prediction had come true; the storm had been roaring and the winds had been quaking every object in sight. Things flew by the window, hit the window, and one stick managed to break one of their back windows. I quickly fixed it up, though, before it got wet inside.

Bella had herself huddled on the couch inside of a quilt, watching the weather channel for any sign of a let up in the rain. I had told her that there wouldn't be till early morning, but she, in her stubborness, wouldn't have any of that.

I moved around the house trying to board up some of the windows and put away objects that could fly at us if the wind got in. Occasionally I would look over at her, who happened to look absolutely adorable snuggled up in that blanket.

After finishing up, I walked over and sat beside her on the couch, reaching one arm around her. "You really should have faith in my canine abilities, Bells." I said happily, pulling her closer to me.

She smiled lightly, though her eyes still directed towards the weather channel, "I do...I'm just trying to preoccupy myself until it's over."

_Preoccupy yourself, hmm?_ I growled happily, my thoughts roaring with joy to what she'd just said, even though I knew what she said had nothing to do with what I was thinking. I grabbed one of her arms, starting at the pinky, kissing lightly down her arm. She turned her eyes slightly towards me and smiled, "What are you doin'?"

I didn't stop; I just continued to trace her arm with light, barely feelable kisses.

Her throat verberatted a content hum, as she smiled and layed her head against me. Despite the raging storm outside, this felt more comfortable and relaxing than any time we'd been together recently. There was all this anxiety we usually had to deal with; whether it was her sadness over Edward, the stress of my being a werewolf, the pack and it's troubles, or the vampire's that are hunting her even now. I was just glad to have her all to myself now, with no distractions.

I stopped when I reached her elbow, and looked closely at her face. It looked so...serene. She seemed to be happy and at peace with herself. My hand rose to her neck, stroking the pale, beautiful skin gently.

A crack of thunder outside piqued my attention; my face turned to see a tree struck by lightning, now falling into the street. I felt Bella's pulse quicken and noticed she saw the same thing. She looked at me, her eyes now showing the fear I'd felt coming. "It's alright, Bells." I pulled her comfortingly against me, "It's just the storm; it'll pass."

She ran her hand across my neck, "Y-yeah...it just scares me...to know that...the tree could've fallen on the house."

I chuckled, "You think I wouldn't save you?"

She stiffened, "No," her voice serious, "I know you would. I'm just worried about the house." Of course, she's worried about the house. Through everything scary...the house is her worry.

I looked outside to see that the large tree had fallen full across the road, blocking any kind of driving that would try to happen in the morning. Another crack of thunder; lightning lit up the sky, and for a moment, I thought I saw something outside. Red, piercing eyes bore into my brain; _yes, I had seen something! _

"Bella," I whispered, "...stay here." quickly getting off the couch, moving closer to the window. I looked out, and through the rain I saw nothing. _Those eyes, I know I saw those eyes! _

"What's wrong? Did you see something?" She asked, her voice strained.

My eyes darted to every window that wasn't boarded up; I scanned the area, to make sure I didn't see anything else. Not looking back to her, my voice stiff, "I saw eyes...red eyes."

I heard her gasp, "W-where? Out front?! A vampire?!" as her voice became high pitched with fear.

I put my hand up to caution her, "Shh, quiet. I don't know where it is; I just know it's somewhere outside."

She stayed quiet as I had asked, "I'm going to check upstairs to make sure it's not coming through the windows up there. Stay on the couch, I'll be right back." I crept quietly, yet quickly up the stairs, going into the bathroom, Charlie's room, and Bella's room. All the windows were securely locked and boarded; still I couldn't get the erie feeling out of my stomach that the vampire was close.

My heard stopped as I heard Bella scream from downstairs, "Jake! I see her! I see her! _Victoria_!!!"

* * *

**  
**

**Dun Dun DAAAA!!! Tension, fear, and red eyes of a mighty blood-sucker!!! **

**So guess what? I have over 7,000+ people that have read my stories...just in JANUARY of this year!!! And here I was thinking, 'wow, people really review a lot!' but I GUESS NOT! I have so many readers, and compared to that, no reviewers! I have those few special readers who review...whom I love...but other than that, psh! You guys...!!! **

**Please do keep reviewing, and I hope to see a large amount of reviews...y'know, actual reviews, not just someone saying "YAY!" like a few have...lol, not that i want long paragraphs...I just wanna feel some love, y'know? **

**Will update ASAP!!! **


	13. Symphony of Fear

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; but I sure am glad I started writing fanfiction! first person POV is awesome to write!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Symphony of Fear (Bella's POV)

My heart stopped; my face flushed white: I was staring into the face of the one being who despised me the most; Victoria.

Not only did she want me dead, she wanted to torture me. As Laurent had said, before he was defeated by the pack: she had plans, ways to kill me, to kill me _slowly_.

Here I was, sitting inside my house, looking out my window into the face of evil. My voice quivered as I called out for Jake, who was by my side in an instant. I heard him growl beside me, "Damnit!"

I couldn't take my eyes away from her; so fiery, so beautiful, so _deadly_. Her crimson eyes held my vision, as she stood there in the rain, enduring, and waiting to kill me. I saw a smile creep onto her face, her white fangs glistening every time the lightning struck. She obviously had planned this; she knew Jacob was the only one to protect me, had already taken out two of the pack, and come here personally to finish it.

My hand reached to Jacob; I grabbed his arm, pulling him close. His eyes glared at the vampire, and I could see the anger pulsating through his body. "Jake, what are we gonna do?"

"You're gonna stay here, and I'm going to kick her ass." he growled, clenching his fists.

I held tighter onto him, "No, no! I don't want you to get hurt! You can't, you can't!" My voice tried to be serious, yet it failed me and became pathetically scared.

He pulled himself away from me, not taking his eyes away from Victoria, and muttered, "Call the pack; tell them to get here as soon as possible." He continued to watch her, while he walked to the door. Once he was halfway out, he shouted back, "I love you Bella; don't forget that. I'll be back soon."

Before I could say anything to keep him back, he was out the door and morphed. I saw him lunge for Victoria; she spun out of his way, her wet, glorious hair sticking to her face.

I wanted so badly just to stand there and watch, to make sure nothing happened to him, but I had to follow his instructions. I wobbled quickly over to the phone, dialing for the Black's residence. Billy picked up, "Hello?"

"Billy! Oh my god, Billy!" I screeched, "Get the pack down here, hurry! Please!!!"

His voice was careful, "Slow down, Bella! What's wrong?!"

"Victoria, she's here! Jake, he's out there...fighting her off! But he can't do this for long! She's strong, Billy! Please, hurry, get the pack!"

I heard him pause on the other end, then talk slowly, "Bella. Hide. Find somewhere, and hide. Don't stand and watch. Jacob will be okay; I know my son. I already signaled the pack; they'll be there in less than ten minutes."

"Ten minutes!" I groaned in disbelief. Ten minutes felt like forever, knowing _my_ Jacob was out there, alone, fighting such a horrid monster.

"It's okay, Bella! They'll get there in time! Now, do as I said, go hide!" I heard him hang up the phone, and knew I couldn't argue with the truth.

Picking myself up, I wobbled to the closet under the staircase. I glanced one more time out the window; nothing. Victoria nor Jacob were out there...they must have retreated into the woods to fight. At least...that's what I hoped.

I climbed into the closet, pulling it shut, and locking it from the inside. In all reality I knew that would do no good; if Victoria defeated Jake and came in, not even a cement wall could stop her from getting to me. She would find me by my fast moving heart beat and devour me.

I waited, craddling myself quietly. All I could hear was the steady roll of thunder, and the heavy anxiousness of my own breathing. I waited, and I waited, and I waited. It felt like hours had passed before I heard anything other than those two sounds.

Suddenly the loud pushing open of my door surprised me; I stared, surprsed, into the face of Embry. My voice quivered, "E-Embry?"

He looked me over, then turned away, "Good; you're alright."

I climbed out of the closet, hobbling back onto the crutches, "Where's Jake?" I asked cautiously, "Did you guys...already kill her?"

He stopped; his arms were tense at his sides, both fists clenched. He didn't turn to face me, but muttered something under his breath. I walked a bit closer, "Sorry, what did you say?"

His face turned so that I could see the profile, "Victoria...got away. We were able to kill the other two vampires; her lackies."

I brought one hand to my chest, subconsciously gripping onto the material of my shirt, "And Jake?"

He stayed there for several moments; each second like a symphony of fear. "Embry!" I demanded, "Where's Jake?!"

He turned his body and glared at me; his eyes were a mixture of fear, pain, and sadness, "He's outside...back in the woods, a few yards away from here."

"Is he alright?" I demanded once again, with no avail; Embry just stood there, staring sadly at me.

My heart thudded uncomfrtably in my chest. I grabbed the crutches and pulled myself quickly out the door and down the stairs. Rain whipped at my body, sending cold convulsions down my spine. This didn't matter to me at all; I just needed to find Jake.

I gripped the cold steel between my hands as I pulled myself past small hills, holes, and fallen debris. That's when I saw Sam; he was morphed into human form, and standing over something. His face was serious and concentrated, as his hands worked steadily over the object.

I quickened my pace, "Sam, Sam!" I called out through the angry rain. He looked over to me, his eyes black, "Bella...go home!" He shouted. His voice sounded on edge; that was different.

I stopped but didn't turn around, "What_ is _that?" I called out, only a few feet away.

He growled; not something I'd ever seen him do before! "Go. Home. Now."

My emotions started bubbling up inside of me as the sudden realization kicked in. I covered one hand over my mouth, "Is that...?!"

Sam's gaze left mine. He looked down to the object and sighed, rubbing his temples.

I moved forward more, and the object came more visible. A giant lump of fur, the size of a horse, was strewn across the ground, blood lightly damping the area all around.

I threw down my crutches and hopped over to him quickly, "Jake, Jake, Jake!" tears running down my face. I fell to the ground, then scrambled until I reached his fallen form. I gripped onto his fur, "Jake, no, Jake,_ please!_"

Sam was beside me, pulling me off of him with barely any effort, "Don't, Bella! He's hurt, you'll mess with his wounds! We need to wait until some of them heal before we can move him."

I fought against Sam, despite the fact I knew that my anxiety would only hurt Jake worse. "Ohhh," I groaned, wrapping my arms around me, falling to the blood and water soaked forest floor, "Jacob...Jake..." my tears came out in large pools, and I rocked back and forth on my rear.

Sam tried to hush me, "Bella, shh. Listen, he's going to live. Victoria...hurt him. But he is going to live. He's very, very badly hurt, yes...so he'll need to have room to heal."

I groaned in response, looking at Jacob. His large, wolf body looked so weak, so broken in front of me.

"From what we can tell...he's unconscious; he suffered a major head wound. Both of his legs are broken, several of his ribs, and a few small fractures in his arms." Sam told me; _but honestly, why did I even need to hear that? Was it going to help that now I knew how badly he was hurt?! Was the fact that he almost died not good enough? Did I have to know more of his suffering?! Had the pack only been there in time, he would be okay! Had I not been here, Jake would've never been in this position!_

I wrapped my hands around my head, "Paul, Quil, Jake...Jake! My fault, it's all my fault!" my voice came out as a barely audible whisper.

Sam spoke to someone behind me, "Embry, take her back to the house; stay with her. I'll get Jared and we'll move Jacob back to the Rez. We'll get him wrapped up."

Suddenly two large arms wrapped around me, lifting me up from the ground. _No! _My mind shouted, "I want to stay here, I want to be with him! No!" I flailed in Embry's arms, trying as hard as I possibly could to get away from him.

"Calm down, Bella!" he hissed, reprimanding me. His dark, coal eyes bore into mine, and immediently I was obedient. I took one more glance at Jacob's mingled form, before I was brought back to the house.

Embry put me on the couch, to which I sat on, soaking it. Not that I cared right then. I looked up to Embry, feeling like a zombie, my teeth chattering from the cold. He sighed and ran upstairs; a few minutes later a hand full of towels and blankets covering him. He motioned for me to stand, and started drying my hair off. _He's being so kind_...I thought, though my mind was still on Jacob.

"Embry?" I said, a few minutes after I was a bit more dry, and covered in blankets.

"Hmm?" He responded, lightly looking at me from his position in the corner of the room.

"Jake, he.." my eyes watered, "He'll be okay, right? Just like Paul, just like Quil?"

He waited a few seconds, then nodded, "He's a tough one, Jacob. He'll make it through. Though, he _will _be in bed for several weeks. Sam, Jared, and I are going to have to take care of Victoria on our own. Thank God," he paused, laughing a bit darkly, "We were able to kill the other two vampires, before they ambushed you."

I nodded; the knowledge that Jake was going to live kept me with a bit of ease, but only a bit. The fact that he was in pain, that he would awake from being unconscious in so much pain...it made my heart quake. I couldn't bear the thought of it.

* * *

**  
**

**I do spoil you all way too much with these quick updates!!! Though, in turn, I have been spoiled by some pretty great reviews.  
**

**To the girl who said she'd give me a cookie with purple frosting: I'm a diet, thus no cookie, or else I'd ask for a choco chip one. Hehe. Thank you for being so sweet though!!! **

**So what do you think??? Poor Jake..he's hurt so badly!!! Bella...she couldn't do anything to help, just sit there and wait for it all to go down. So, the other two vamps are dead, but what about Victoria? She's still around!!! With three members out and only three left (Seth and Leah haven't 'awoken' yet), how will they fair?!**

**R&R!  
**


	14. Hell Fire

**Disclaimer: I. Dont. Own. Twilight. KTHX.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Hell Fire (Jacob's POV)

It hurt like hell fire. Every inch of my body was burning and writhing in a new type of pain that I'd never experienced. My arms, my torso, my _legs_. I wouldn't walk on them for at least three weeks.

All of this pain I could still feel, even through the heavily dosed drugs I recieved daily for the past week. Pain itself, still, was nothing compared to the fear of losing Bella.

When I saw that blood-sucker Victoria staring at us from outside of her window, my insides twisted into a vicious knot. I feared Bella's safety, and I couldn't stop staring at the vamps vile, red eyes.

I'd only cornered Victoria for a few minutes, before her lackies came in and distracted me. It only took a second; she hit me...she hit me hard. So much of my body had broken from one amazingly ruthless tackle.

I still remember Bella's cries through my dulled hearing. They named me unconcsious, but still, I could hear her. She sounded worried for me, she was crying...I wanted to hold her, but my broken body wouldn't move. I remember hearing Sam's concerned murmers while him and Jared carried me back to the Rez. It was hard being so useless. I didn't even damage Victoria! She got to me, and she's still alive out there.

Bella tried to come visit me but nobody would allow it, despite my compaints. Finally, six days later, they sent word to her that I was 'able to be visited'. Sheesh, with my concent they would've known I wanted to see her days ago! Though, I probably wouldn't of been much company, considering how drugged I was.

Quil walked into my room and grinned, "Hey lover boy; your girlfriend is here." His left arm was still in a sling, but he should be fully healed in about two days.

I groaned in response, "Don't pick on me, Quil. Send her in."

I heard him laughing all the way down the hall and down the stairs, "Bella, he said go 'head up."

I heard her careful footsteps and couldn't help but pray she wouldn't trip and fall while coming up the stairs on the crutches.

My eyes fluttered to the doorway as her beautiful presence awoke my senses. I smiled, "Bella."

She smiled, her face looked as if she'd cry from seeing me in this condition. "Jake...how are you doing?" She hobbled into the room a little bit more, then sat beside me on the bed.

I would have shrugged, but that probably wouldn't make my broken ribs any better, "Um, I'm living." then grinned sheepishly at her.

She muffled a laugh and wiped some wetness from her eyes, "You have no idea how worried I was, how worried I've _been_ for you. I wanted to come see you but they wouldn't let me."

I frowned at that memory, "Yeah, I know. That pissed me off. I wanted to see you."

Her hand went to my face and stroked it gently, to which I sighed and leaned my face into her hand. "I was so worried that Victoria had...killed you. When...when I saw you laying there..." her voice quivered, "I didn't know how I would go on living, if she had."

I searched her eyes, "Really?" Always had I thought that stupid Edward to be the one she couldn't live without; now she's saying the very same thing about me!

She nodded, wiping more wetness from her face, "Y-Yeah, 'course Jake. You mean too much to me to lose you now." A small, kind smile played on her face.

I reached one arm up to her head, pulling her down till our lips met. She kissed me carefully; I assumed she didn't want to risk harming my condition any further. "Kiss me like you mean it, Bells." I mumbled, after she pulled away slightly.

"You're so fragile right now, Jake." her eyes were half open, our faces merely an inch apart.

"I can take a hit from icky Vicky; I think I can kiss you." I smiled.

She smiled back, and pushed her face to mine once again. I took those few moments to enjoy her, the very presence I had lacked for so many days; the very person I swore I'd protect. In a sense, I had protected her, but in another sense, what would've happened had Sam, Jared, and Embry come?

I shuddered and pulled her closer to me, till she was almost laying on me, but staying off for fear of my bandaged torso.

I felt her pull away and my body tensed. She sat back, her face red, as she tried to evade my eyes, "You need to rest." she started, "If you don't, you won't heal." Her expression changed to that of surprise, "Oh! I know! We can watch a movie!" She stood up on the crutches, and looked at me again, the blush I loved so much fading from her too soon, "Where are your DVD's?"

I motioned to the cabinet under my T.V., "Under there; pick any movie you want, I'm up for anything." _As long as you're here with me. _

I watched her dig through the cabinet till she found a movie, to which she got up and placed it carefully into the player. My eyes lit up as I saw what she put on, "You like Star Wars, Bells?"

She grinned, sitting back down beside me, "'Course I do! I don't just watch classics and romances you know."

I wrapped an arm around her; this was the closest we were able to get, _damn my injured self! _The movie did keep us entertained for quite a bit; heck I was even able to pay attention to it! Which is a surprise in itself, because usually when I'm around Bella, I can't pay attention to anything else.

She broke my concentration with a slight giggle. I turned to her, "What's funny?" curiosity in my tone.

She shrugged, "Just thinking how you're just like that guy, Han Solo. All uh, charming and stuff."

I grinned, "You think I'm charming?" _Way to go Bells, my man-pride just went up twenty points. _I kissed her hand, making my voice huskier, "I affect you so?" nipping at her pinky.

I felt her shudder; she didn't turn to me, but I could see her smiling, "Yeah, you do. I don't know how you do it, but you do."

A growl rumbled through my chest, _Darn you for saying such a thing at such a time, Bella! If it wasn't for these stupid injuries I'd have jumped you for saying that! _

My fingers skimmed the line of her shirt, "I'm happy that I affect you, then."

The rest of the movie, or should I say _movies_, went well. We just sat there and watched them, occasionally talking, but mostly watching. I spent a bit of the movie watching time just ogling her while _she_ watched the films. I was so lucky to have her; so lucky to have the ability to make her happy again.

Dad sent her home a few hours later; it was getting dark and Charlie had called, wanting her home for dinner.

My stomach rumbled at the thought of dinner. I heard Emily down stairs cooking, she had come to cook for us while I'm injured, and I called out to her, "Emmmmillyyyy! I'm hungry!"

A few moments later her motherly figure danced into my room with a humongous plate of food. My mouth started watering, as my hands reached out to grab the plate, "Thanks Emily, you're a life saver." Immediately I started shoveling the food into my mouth; this plate didn't stand a chance.

She giggled, "You boys, I swear. You eat like a bunch of animals."

I rose an eyebrow, slurping up a noodle, "Duhhh." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"How did you enjoy your visit with Bella?" she smiled back at me.

"I always love seeing her, you know that." I said as a matter of factly.

"I know, I know, I just..." she was fiddling with the material on her shirt, "I just was wondering how you guys' relationship was."

I cocked my head to the side, _why would she be worried about us?_ "Do we look like we're having trouble?" Really, if we did, then they must be blind! "Cause we're perfectly fine."

She looked back to me, "Oh, that's good. I'm glad." she smiled lightly, "Well, I'll leave you to your eating. Just call if you need anything." she walked out, shutting my door.

_What's with that? _I wondered, eating the rest of my food,_ I mean, if there was something wrong, shouldn't Sam tell me? Oh, speaking of Sam, I need to ask him how the search is going_. I sighed, putting the plate down onto the table beside my bed, _I'm so out of the loop._

* * *

**Yeah, it's a bit shorter of a chapter. I sorries. I didn't want to write too much fluff, but I secretly love it. Hehe. Also, kindof stuck on where I should go from here! I know all my end results; but how do I get there?! Grr. **

**Maybe reviews will help my brain relax...Hehe!**


	15. Getting Better

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I have fun with Jake!!!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Getting Better (Bella's POV)

It was a relief to see Jake again after six days. I had been _so_ worried about him the whole entirety of our seperation; that is, him hurt in bed, and me restricted from his house. I spent those lonely days at school, where people such as Mike wouldn't leave me alone. "Bella let me help you!", "Bella, are you okay?" "Bella, want me to carry that?" Bella, Bella, Bella! He wouldn't leave me alone! Sure, my foot was broken, but I was perfectly fine! His persistantcy just made me miss Jake more.

And missing Jake made me think of Edward more. Which, by the way, is on the very bottom of my priority list. I was finally at the point to where I could say his name out loud and not feel like death itself was lingering on my breath; now he was just a name. A name that I loved, yes, but a distant name that left me. I did miss him, but I wasn't about to let his distance cloud over my heart once again. I was with Jake, and he was all that mattered.

My Jacob was stuck in his bed with the worst injuries I'd ever seen. As soon as Charlie had found out the next day of his condition, we told him what best story we could come up with: he went outside to get something out of my car, and on his way back, a tree was struck by lightning and fell on him. It _did_ sound pretty believable, and we _did_ have an already fallen tree in front of our house as proof. Even if it wasn't that easy to believe, Charlie was guillable enough to take it.

After my visit to Jake's house I felt much better than I had all week. Now I'd just have to keep visiting as much as they would allow, and as much as my healing leg would allow as well. I was now able to use a brace on my foot and hobble around with or without crutches; still, crutches were faster. I'd gotten quite agile on them if I do say so myself! I started to wonder if I should just use crutches all the time.

The next few weeks went well; I kept visiting Jake and doing school, everything seemed fine. He eventually got to the point that he could start walking again; one leg had healed already, while the other was still sore. We were pea's in a pod, both of us had a broken leg and crutches. Still, my leg finally healed all the way and he was left to being the only one on a crutch.

A few days later followed a surprise that I wasn't ready for. After I finished up school, I came home to see Embry sitting on the porch. I stepped out and shut the door, carefully eyeing him, "Uh, hey Embry. What's up?"

He stood and walked over to me, folding his arms across his chest, "Just visiting to see how you're doing."

I blinked; that was a surprise.

"...Visiting because Jake was worried about you and wanted proof that you were doing well." he added, answering my questioning thoughts.

"Oh." I blinked again, "Well, I'm okay. How is he doing?"

Embry shrugged, "He's okay as long as he's fed." then laughed a little, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

I smiled a little, "It's nice to see you happy, Embry." Really, the words just slipped right out of my mouth without my thinking! "Uh, I mean, you'd seemed really down for a while now...so uh, yeah..." I blushed a little; _what a stupid comment _that_ was_.

He smirked, "_Worried_, were you? Hah, that's alright. Actually, another reason I was over was to apologize to you."

I snapped my head back up to him, "Really?" the red in my face starting to fade.

"Yeah, I've...been a jerk here lately to you, and that was wrong. I definitely shouldn't be mean to you. I just..." he sighed, stretching his arms way above his head, "I've just been worried about Jake."

Suddenly everything made sense to me, "You've been worried I'd leave Jake." I said as a statement, rather than a question.

He nodded, "Yeah, I mean if your blood-sucker comes back then what will you do, Bella? Will you be so intoxicated by his _spell_ that you'll leave Jake behind? I mean, he's serious about you; _dead serious_. He loves you way more than you'll probably ever know, and if you leave...it'll kill him. Especially if you leave him for a vampire."

He was right...and he had every reason to fear that of me. "I understand why you feel that way, Embry. You have...every right to question my sincerity about Jake." I brushed a piece of hair from my face and gazed out into the thick forest.

"Edward was very important in my life, and if he came back, I don't know how I would feel. I'm sure all my life would feel shaken...the earth beneath my feet would feel like it's crumbling." Poor metaphor; I'm not very good at them, "Basically life would change. But I do know this," I turned back to meet Embry's gaze, looking at him seriously, "I love Jacob and I would never leave him like Edward left me; not ever."

Embry nodded, meeting my gaze with depth, "That makes me feel better to hear that, Bella. I can tell that you mean it, that you're serious."

I turned away from him again, suddenly embarrassed at my show of courage. I heard him laugh, then looked up out of the corner of my eyes. He was grinning, placing both hands in his dirty jean pockets. "What?" I mumbled in annoyance.

"I think it's time to lighten up the mood." Suddenly I found Embry's arms underneath me, picking me up and carrying me. He was running through the woods, "What the hell Embry, what are you doing?!" I yelled, looking up at his face.

"We're going to get the gang." he said non-chelontely.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Cause we're gonna go do something fun!" He chimed in, suddenly full of the happiness I knew him to have before.

I folded my arms together and stuck my lip out in a huff, "Do I not have any say in the matter?!"

His eyebrow rose as he looked down at me, still running as agile as he was before, "C'mon Bella, don't be spoil sport. We're all gonna go out for a night on the town and party like animals!" He burst out into a thick laughter, which just made me want to hit him more.

--

It took some convincing, but I managed to get Embry to bring me back to my house to get ready before we left. At first I didn't like the idea of going out, but really, it did start to sound nice. At least getting some fresh, non Forks or La Push air would be good for me. Embry said we were going to a teen night club in Port Angeles.

_What does one wear to a teen night club? _I stood before my small closet, placing both hands on my hips and biting my lip in thought. _Dress fancy? Dress down? Dress somewhere in the middle? _Somewhere in the middle sounded great to me. I dug through the closet till I found a suitable, comfortable outfit.

After taking a quick shower and ran out and started dressing. My decision had been on a brown, long sleeved, turtle-neck dress that went down to my knees. It was tight, forming to my thin body, and gave off the appearance that I had more to me than there really was. Matching that came a pair of shorter brown heels that I would be sure not to trip on, and a half up, half down hair style. Pieces of hair hung along side of my face, while some was wrapped into a messy bun in the back. I added some mascara and eyeliner then grabbed a purse and walked down the stairs.

Charlie looked over from the couch at me and stared in shock, "Holy crap, Bells, who put you up to dressing fancy?!"

I shrugged, "Going to Port Angeles with Jake and the gang. We're going to a teen club." I smiled, "That's okay right?" I knew he'd be okay with it as long as Jake was going.

"Sure, as long as Jacob is there." He smiled, "Well, have fun! Don't be back too late."

Easy as pie. "Okay, night Dad." then waved, stepping outside into the cool night air.

Jake's large Rabbit pulled up, along with Sam's pick-up truck trailing behind. Quil and Embry rode with us, while Jared and Paul rode with Sam.

As soon as they pulled up, Jake stepped out of the driver's and walked over to me, leaning on one crutch for support. He looked amazing; he wore dark, denim jeans, and a black, long-sleeved, button up shirt. His shaggy hair hung loosely around his face; he grinned at me, "Wow, Bells, man...you look amazing. We need go out more often if you're gonna dress like that." He wrapped his free arm around me, tugging me tightly against him.

I blushed, gladly out of his vision, "I like your outfit too."

He grinned, pulling me away again, "Y'think so? I dressed up on purpose." then winked at me.

"Hey, love birds, you comin' or not?" Quil shouted from the back of the Rabbit.

I giggled as Jake hobbled over to the mini-bus of his and stuck his head into the window, shouting at them, "Quiet will yah? We're going, we're going!"

Stepping carefully, with these short heels that is, into his car, I sat down and buckled up. Embry whistled from the back seat, "Lookin' good, Bella!"

Jake growled, glaring at him from the mirror, "Watch it."

"What? I can't tell your girlfriend how hot she looks?" He chuckled.

"She does look pretty fine." Quil added innocently.

Jake rolled his eyes, "I'm very aware of how _fine_ she looks, so you two can shut up and let_ me _compliment her."

I giggled at them; silly boys.

* * *

**  
**

**I like this chapter. So many people have complained that Embry was being a jerk, so I decided to fix that!!! He had a legitamete reason for his jerk actions though, don't you think? As a good friend he had serious concerns!!! Y'know I actually am gonna try to update really soon. Maybe again tonight, if possible. I haven't written the next chapter yet but I'm REALLY EXCITED TO because I totally came up with an angsty plot to figure out the next two or more chapters!!! YOU GUYS ARE GONNA FLIP YOUR HEADS OFF I SWEAR TO FUDGE. **

**Reviews will make me a happy, happy, inspired writer!!! **


	16. Party Hardy

**Disclaimer: Twilight is pretty cool, but I don't own it. **

* * *

Chapter 16: Party Hardy (Jacob's POV)

Bella looked absolutely, positively, unbearably gorgeous. I tried to contain my anger as both my friends in the backseat ogled her the whole way to the club. It was a good thing that we weren't shape-shifted, because I know for a fact that both of them were having dirty thoughts. If I heard those dirty thoughts, then there would of been an all out war._ Nobody _gets away with thinking about _my_ woman like that except for _me_.

It was nice, though, to see that Embry had warmed back up to Bella. For whatever reason he had a grudge against her had suddenly dispersed like a cloud of smoke. They were laughing together and talking again; I had to wonder what she said to him, or what he said to her, when he came to check up on her earlier that day. Whatever it was I would find out soon enough.

A few minutes into the drive I had immediately claimed Bella's hand, squeezing it tightly. Most of my injuries were healed; the only things that bothered me now were my still broken leg, and my almost fully healed ribs; those were still just a bit tender.

It was around nine that we pulled into the busy parking lot of the _Crashing Moon Teen Club_. When I say busy, I mean busy; the parking lot itself was the size of a small mall, and almost every parking spot was filled. This had to be one of the biggest night clubs around.

Quil and Embry were hooting and hollaring with excitement from the back seat as we pulled up; they didn't even wait for the Rabbit to stop; as soon as they could, they opened the door and jumped out, immediately walking towards the large building.

Bella looked over at them and laughed, "Eager, aren't they?"

I unbuckled her's and my seat belt, then stepped out and walked over to her side. "They're too eager. So immature."

She laughed, "You're their age too, Jake. You can have fun and be a goof if you want."

I looked down at her mockingly, "Please, I have an...almost eighteen year old girlfriend, I can _not_ act as immature as them." then winked at her playfully.

She batted my arm as we started off toward the large doors, "You're still only 16, silly, you can act your age. I don't mind."

"Maybe you don't, but I do. I don't wanna embarrass myself around you, or embarrass you! Plus, what can I possibly do with a broken leg?" I laughed thinking about trying to stir up trouble in the condition I was in; it'd be a riot to watch for everyone else.

We walked through the double doors and gawked; lights flashed everywhere: some corners had disco theme, some had flashing lights, some had dancing lights. In the center of it all was a large bar of sorts, where several waiters were preparing drinks. On the back end was a stage, where a band who I'd never heard played loudly, and just before them a large crowd danced madly to the music.

I turned to see Bella with her eyes wide and her mouth open, "Holy crap it's friggin' huge." she mumbled, grabbing onto my arm tightly as she stared off into the vast crowd.

"I'll protect you, don't worry." I consoled her, remembering that huge crowds weren't exactly a walk in the park for someone like Bella.

We walked slowly through the people, pushing as politely as possible when some of them pushed against us; though I would push the rougher ones aside myself. We reached the center and she leaned against the counter for support instead of leaning on me. "One root beer, please." she said, sounding winded.

"Hey, you alright? We can leave if you're not feeling well." I placed a hand on her shoulder. _Wow, this dress is soft... _I thought, running my hand over her back.

She smiled at me, though I could see a hint of distress still in her eyes, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. This is just new to me...but I'll get over the newness." I could tell she was doing this for me and the guys.

"Wanna dance?" I asked, my voice a bit louder as the music kicked up a notch.

She looked at me like I was crazy, "I have two left feet, Jake!"

I laughed, "And I have only one good foot, so? We can be the goofiest looking couple dancing. I think it sounds fun."

She bit her lip in thought, then accepted my waiting hand, "Fine, but if I embarrass you, then it's all _your_ fault."

I grinned over my victory, "Sure, sure."

We walked out onto a small, clearer area of the dance floor. I had already put down my crutch so I could use both hands; I grabbed her hips and started moving my own. I tried to help her move along with the beat, which wasn't exactly easy because she was like a wooden board. "Loosen up, Bells." I winked at her.

"I dunno if I can..." she complained, biting her lip.

I didn't stop, but leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, then worked my way to her ear, where I blew softly into. I felt her body suddenly arch closer to me, which meant that my trick worked. I remembered hearing from one of the guys that if you blow into a womans ear it makes them move.

Her body was now a little bit more fluent, and her face was the color that I loved the most: red. She dared not look into my eyes for fear of embarrassment. I leaned over again and whispered in her ear, "There you go, you're doing it..." running one of my hands to the small of her back.

Her skin tight, dark brown dress was more than enough to have sent me a blaze the first time I saw her earlier that night; but now that she was close to me, moving her body, it was enough to give me a convulsion.

I pulled her by the small on her back, tightly against me. We moved together in unison to the up-beat jam. Her face flushed red as I lifted her chin so I could see her eyes. It had been a while since I saw her wear makeup; makeup or no makeup, she looked absolutely stunning.

Right then and there I reached down and kissed her. At first I felt her pull away from me, probably for fear of kissing in front of everyone, but with a little encouragement from my gliding hand over the back of her thigh, she soon gave up those rebelious thoughts and kissed me back urgently.

I didn't care for the random strangers that danced around us; we were dancing and kissing at the same time, my life couldn't have felt more amazing. She wrapped both arms around my neck, pulling gently at my hair. I growled into her lips and pulled her up by her rear, to where she was practically hovering off the ground.

I felt her lips pull apart from mine then stay only an inch away; her breathing was heavy, she hadn't let go, and something was telling me if I didn't put her down now then I would have to pounce her.

I set her back gently to her feet and stared intently into her eyes, "I'm going to lose control one day from how gorgeous you are, Bells." I ran one hand over her arm, sliding it down to her hand, then squeezed it gently.

She smiled shyly at me, "Sorry if I wasn't being a help in that matter..."

I shrugged, "I don't mind." then smirked, "Neither do Quil and Embry, apparently."

She giggled, "Yeah guess not. Can we go back to the bar now?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

I nodded, "Sure." then bent down to pick up my crutch, hobbling over to the center of it all with her.

We hung out and talked around the bar for a little while, swapping conversations with the occasional stranger. Eventually Embry and Quil found us again.

"Hey you guys, seen Sam, Jared, and Paul?" I asked; seriously where had they been?

"Oh yeah, Sam's standing all solemn on the other side of the bar, Jared and Paul are dancing with some random chicks." Quil said as a matter of factly.

Embry sat down next to Bella on a stool and threw his arm casually around her shoulders; she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "Uh, s'cuze me?"

He grinned back down at her, then looked at me, "Mind if I take her for a dance?"

I glared at him momentarily then sighed, "Sure, that's fine. Only if Bella wants to...?"

She gave me a careful look then looked back to Embry, "I...guess. Just one though..."

Both of them stood and Embry lead her out onto the dance floor.

I watched from a distance as they started dancing, my mind slowly working jealously into the situation. Why the hell was Embry wanting to dance with Bella? Were there not hundreds of available women here for him to choose from? Was he now picking on me just because the two of them made up from whatever arguement they had? My eyebrows knit into a tight line as I groaned in frusteration of my own thoughts.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Quil asked, chugging down a Coke.

I continued to watch them dance, "What's up with Embry all the sudden? His sudden fascination for Bella is starting to piss me off."

Quil laughed, "Don't take it too seriously, I bet he's just trying to mess with you, that's all."

"I guess." I sighed, turning around to face him as I took a swig of soda, "I'm just feeling jealous about it, I guess."

"Well that's obvious." he laughed out, spilling some of his soda all over his shirt.

Suddenly a large hand was placed on my shoulder; I turned to see Embry standing there, smiling, "Hey you guys, what's so funny?"

I eyed him, "Where's Bella? Wasn't she just with you?"

He nodded, "Yeah, duh, you_ saw us _dancing," then winked mockingly at me, "But yeah um, she had to use the ladies room; said she'd be right back."

I nodded, "Oh, alright." Still feeling a bit angry at Embry for being flirty to my girl.

A few minutes went by and I checked the clock, "Dang, did she fall in or something?" Quil said with another hint of laughter.

I knitted my brow and took a big breath of air; something stopped me cold. There was a familiar, distasteful scent lingering all through the crowded room. I stood to my feet, grabbing the one crutch, "Something's up. I have to check on her."

Embry took a large gulp of air, his attitude now just as serious, "I'll check the front doors."

Quil noticed and stood, "I'll check the back."

I nodded, "I'll check on her in the bathroom. Search the crowd while you're going..." I looked at their direction, my voice choked, "The Cullen's are here."

* * *

**BUM BUM BAAAAAA. Well, you guys were curious as to when they were coming back. . . **

**As the writer I Have both the priviledge and the curse of having to keep up this story. All I demand in compensation is some kind words; is that too much to ask? I used to get so many reviews....now it seems all of my reviews are flying out the window. Some of you are faithful, others? Not so much!  
It's very sad to know that all this time I've been coming up with a storyline all of you have just been reading it and not telling me what you think! **

**I'm sorry to do this to you, especially since this is such a bad cliff hanger, but unless I get tons of reviews, real reviews, then I won't be posting for at least three days. Do you think you all can convince me of otherwise? We'll see! **


	17. Overly Familiar

**Disclaimer: I did and do not own Twilight. **

* * *

Chapter 17: Overly Familiar (Bella's POV)

It was interesting to say the very least, how Embry was suddenly talking to me again. I mean, I knew the reason, but it was still kind of weird. He asked me to dance right in front of Jake; was that on purpose? Was he trying to make him jealous?

During our dance I built up the courage to ask him, "Why dance with me?" I shouted through the loud music

His long arm kept me close to his slender frame, "Ah, just cause I want to." then winked down at me.

I rolled my eyes, "What's your_ real _purpose, Embry?"

He laughed a little, "Why can't you just enjoy the dance? Alright, alright. I'm just trying to piss of Jake, and by the look of his face, I think it's working. You know I love picking on him, I'd never do anything serious to try and steal you away from him..." he paused, lifting my chin so I was looking directly at him, "Not that it would be very hard." his husky voice took me off guard.

I stuttered, moving my chin out of his grasp, "I-I, what, why do you say stuff like that? I mean, ugh." I was absolutely positive that my face was red again.

"See what I mean?" He laughed, "I already got you blushing. Not that it matters though, I seriously would never do that to Jake." He smiled sincerely.

I just nodded, moving some stray pieces of hair away from my face, "I need to use the restroom." I stepped out of his embrace, "Tell Jake I'll be right back." then started pushing my way through dancing strangers.

There was enough people there to cause just about anyone to go into a hysteria. My brain felt scrambled by the time I reached the bathroom! Stepping in, I found it odd that there weren't any other women there. I looked around and confirmed my suspiscions; not one person was in the large bathroom.

After I was done I leaned over the sink and stared at myself in the mirror; why was Jake even interested in me? I sighed,_ Nothing really was special about me. I look so bland; even tonight in this extravagant outfit I still look ten times more bland then any girl in the entire club! _

"Bella..."

My heart froze.

A icy hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me into a hard figure; icy breath blew into my ear, "Bella, Bella, Bella...I've missed you..."

I couldn't move, I couldn't register a breath. I just stood there, looking into the mirror at a face I hadn't seen in nigh a year.

"You look breath-taking..." his velvet voice purred into my ear, as his cold face snuggled into my hair. I felt him take a large breath of unncessary air, taking in my scent, "I've missed this smell."

"E-Edward!!!" I finally breathed, "W-W-W-W-What are you doing here?!"

He continued to nuzzle into my hair, "I couldn't stay away from you any longer; it was driving me mad."

"_Why are you here?!_" I repeated; it was all I could get out of my mouth, I was too stunned to speak otherwise.

He chuckled, "You didn't miss me?" reaching over my shoulder to place a kiss onto my cheek; the icy marble stung.

I shook my head, "I, I did miss you, but that doesn't matter! Why did you come back?! Why...why did you even leave?! You said you didn't love me! What are you doing here?!"

Suddenly I felt his body tighten, his face near my neck, "You smell like dog."

I grimaced, "So?" trying to get away from the cold, hard, beautiful man that I had wanted and missed for so long...

"Why are you here with dogs, Bella?! They're dangerous!" He practically growled, tightening his grip on me as he felt my pulling away.

"_They_ are dangerous? _You _are dangerous!" I sent out a spiteful laugh, "_You_ broke my heart, _they_ healed it!" _Jakek healed it, that is..._

Before I could think anything else, his marble arms were wrapped around me and carrying me out of the bathroom, quickly striding to a back door. I was completely overwhelmed with the fact that he was back; yet now that the stunning first seconds were gone, I felt the realization of how much I wanted to get away from him. Never again would I allow myself to be caught up and dazzled by someone who could so easily walk away from me!

I tried to protest but his hand gently pressed against my mouth, "Shh."

It wasn't but half a minute and we were gliding swiftly away from the city, "No, no, no, no, no!" I cried, "Bring me back, bring me back!!!"

He shook his head, "I have to get you away from them; I can't have you in the company of _dogs_. Stupid, raggedy dogs."

"They're my friends, Edward! You have no say in any of this! You left me!" I shouted, banging on his chest.

He frowned, "For that I shall make up to you for as long as it takes! I will do anything, _anything, _to show you that I love you dearly, and left you for your own safety! Though it seems my plan didn't work as I wanted...you ran to the _mutt's_ for friendship."

Tears streamed down my face, "Where are we going?" I demanded, gripping onto his shirt tightly.

"Somewhere safe and away from Forks." He stated, making my blood run cold.

"No." my voice was chizzled in emotion, "I want to stay in Forks, I want to stay there! It's my home!"

"I can't have you living around such horrid companions! You'll be safer...at least by a little bit, with us." He stared deeply into my eyes, attempting to dazzle met yet again, "I love you Bella, I've missed you...so much."

Damn those butterscotch eyes. I stopped crying, dazed into staring at the face I'd dreamt about for a year. Half of me wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and crush my lips to his; the other half thought of my Jacob, the one whom I'd swore _never_ to leave. This man, the one who left me, had put to death my heart for so long. Jake came along and healed it; what kind of person would I be to betray him as Edward had me?

I closed my eyes as to block his image, "I don't want to hear it, Edward. I want to go home."

I felt him sigh, "I can't let you go back, I can't. I'm sorry for everything that's happened...I'll make it up to you; but you have to stay with us."

"Us?" I asked, still keeping my eyes closed.

"We, the Cullen's, bought a residence outside the city of Forks, distant into the woods opposite of La Push."

I bit my lip, happy that their home was closer to Forks than I thought; I'd be able to attempt an escape. How would it be, though, to see their beautiful faces once again? Withstanding Edward's charm was hard enough as it is, but now I would have to endure such loving faces of Alice and Esme? The odds were not in my favor.

"Is Alice there?" I said quietly, still feeling emotional.

"I made her go with me to the club. We found out you were there and had her run through the room; as to distract the dogs while I came for you."

I opened my eyes and glared at him;_ that bastard_. "How could you do that? Do you even realize you're_ kiddnapping _me?!"

He nodded, "It's for your own safety, love."

He motioned towards the area we were now approaching; a large, dark brown, cabin, seated high and hidden on the side of a giant hill. I ogled the building, my previous thoughts now gone all thanks to the beautiful structure. It was quite obvious that Esme had picked it out.

Edward, still gripping me tightly, ran up to the door, and walked in. In the blink of an eye all of the Cullen family, except for Alice, that is, was standing before me. I began to submurge into what was an emotional reunion; my eyes poured.

Esme swiftly was by our side, batting at his adopted son's arm, "Put her down!" she chided. He did so, letting me slip down to my feet, yet still keeping a close watch on me. As if I could _outrun_ a vampire.

Esme's loving arms wrapped around me, "Dear Bella!" she squeezed me tightly; I could only imagine if she had the ability to, she would be crying just as I was.

Emmett too, was by my side, engulfing me into a large bear hug. "Hey, kid! Missed you!" he let out a joyful chuckle. I tried my best not to die in his grasp.

Rosalie stood all the way across the room, her arms folded across her chest; guess I won't be getting a hug from her, I thought sarcastically. Jasper smiled from a seat in the corner, "Hello, Bella. It's wonderful to see you again." Carlisle stood beside Esme, holding her close, "Bella! Wonderful it is, indeed. We are so happy to have you in our household."

I stood there looking at all of them; it felt like it was just yesterday that I'd been with them. All of it was too much for me to handle; I held the side of my head and closed my eyes, tears still streaming, "I can't take this, I can't take all of this! This is too much!"

Edward was beside me, lifting my shaken body, "I'll lay her in my bed." Instantaneously we were on the third story, and I was lain on a bed that felt like it was made of clouds. Not that any of this mattered; I needed to get out of there.

I glared up at Edward, who was looking at me compassionately. Too compassionately. "This. Sucks."

He broke out his infamous crooked smile, a small chuckle rising in his chest, "I've missed your stubborness."

"I don't want to be here, Edward." I continued to glare at him, wiping the running makeup off my face.

He frowned again, "You despise me?"

"No; but I can't be with you." It was the truth; I wanted to be with Jacob. _My _Jacob.

* * *

**  
**

**Eeep. !!!!! So yeah, people complied and gave me some good reviews. Not as many as I wanted but....I can't be picky. Anyway, next chapter will be up soon. Reviews PLEASE!**


	18. Aching Pursuit

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Nuff said. **

* * *

Chapter 18: Aching Pursuit (Jacob's POV)

It didn't take me long to figure out that something was seriously wrong. As soon as I got a wiff of the air, I could smell vampire. Not just any vampire, but a _Cullen. _

As I was headed to the bathroom I passed Jared and Paul, "You guys," I shouted, still hurrying, "I know you smell them; keep your eyes out! Get orders from Sam!" then fixated my attention on the bathroom that was several feet away.

I pushed past people, not caring what condition they were in once they fell. Finally I reached the bathroom and pushed open the door. "Bella?" I called out. One woman peeked her head out of the stall, giving me a sarcastic face, "Hey man, this is the ladies bathroom. I don't care what your sexual preference is; get out!"

I glared daggars into her, automatically shutting her up. She pulled the stall door shut again, encasing herself away from my wrath. I pushed the doors open quickly, "Bella, Bella!" I kept shouting. My senses brought me to a halt as the smell I dreaded spread to my nostrils. I walked over to the sink; there I picked up the smell of the very vampire I hoped to avoid.

A deep growl settled in my chest, "Crap!" as I stormed out of the bathroom, not paying attention to the terrible pain in my leg. Sam was standing before me, arms tight across his chest, eyes thick with tension, "Two of them." he announced, "A small one, and..._him_."

I clenched my fists, "Yeah, he was here. I smelt him in the bathroom. He must have taken her."

Just as I started walking towards the front, Sam's strong arm pulled me back, "What if she chose to go, Jacob?" his Alpha demeanor now set in.

I shook my head; that was ridiculous! "_No! _She promised she loved me and would be with me!" I growled at him, trying to push away his arm, "We have to find her. I _know_ he took her!"

Sam said nothing else as he released his grip on me and watched me leave the club. Embry and Quil were waiting by the Rabbit. Quil was the first to speak, "Hey, man. You alright?" Obviously he thought the same thing Sam did, that she left me on purpose.

"No, I'm not alright. That damned leech kidnapped her!" I growled back, cutting off any of his previous assumptions.

Embry seemed rather calm about it, "We can smell him. We can follow his trail." he dared not say anything that assumed Bella to have left me, "I know we can get her back, Jake. Just trust us."

I nodded towards him, "Good, show me where it is."

Sam's hand was on my shoulder yet again, "No, Jacob, you're still wounded. You need to go back to La Push and tell Billy what happened, that way he can come up with something to tell Charlie."

Oh hell no. He wasn't leaving me behind! I turned around, throwing his arm off me with much more brute force than I'd intended, "_I'm. Coming_. Send someone else to tell my dad!"

I saw Sam twitch lightly as I yelled at him; _was his Alpha demeanor being pushed back by me? _"Fine." he concluded, "We'll come back for the vehicles later. Paul, you go tell Billy what's going on then come back to us."

Paul nodded and ran towards the nearest splotch of forest, already tearing off his clothes.

I turned to Embry, "Where's the trail?"

--

Part of me wondered if this was such a good idea after all. My leg felt as if it would fall off any moment; I knew for sure that it wouldn't be healing as fast as I wanted it to after this night. That same half of me that questioned my coming, also questioned Bella's sincerity. What would I do if she really had chosen to go with him? Was it even possible? Well, it was possible; she does love him a lot.

Still I couldn't find it possible that she would leave me after how much affection she had shown. She seemed to really, sincerely have mutual feelings! Was it all just a ruse, something to keep me happy, when secretly she wanted to be with her Edward still?

_Stop thinking like that, _Embry said, breaking my thoughts.

_It's something to consider... _I sighed, running along side of him.

_Not true. I talked to Bella just today and she told me she'd _never_ leave you. _He demanded firmly.

My pace shifted a little, feeling off balance from the pain in my leg,_ Really? She said that? _

_Yeah, she did. That's the whole reason we're better friends again. I just...I had a grudge on her. I feared that she would leave you one day and you would be hurt. _He smirked, _And we don't want to have to endure _those_ emo thoughts! But anyway, she changed my suspiscious feeling today. She really loves you, Jake. I can tell._

_Thanks Embry... _I was awe struck that Bella would be so blunt in front of Embry; does that mean she really is sincere with her feelings? It must have! _This means she really _did _get kidnapped and I really _can _break their necks. _

He laughed,_ I don't know about that; she might be upset. Not that I wouldn't mind tearing them to pieces... I know she still loves the family, but she doesn't love him like she used to. _

_Sorry to inturrupt, but we're coming up on something here. If you two haven't noticed...the scent is getting stronger. _Quil interjected.

_Sam? Do you know what it is?_ I asked, turning my head to the right.

He took a big breath, _A vampire, of course. One is near. Probably looking out for us._

I smirked, _Guess one is asking for a death sentence..._

We all sprinted swiftly, continueing to follow the route that one of them had accidentally left for us. Something caught my eye, and I stopped abruptly. _Well, well, well! _I growled at it,_ If it isn't a leech! _My paws shifted in the cool dirt, careful and ready to strike. The rest of the pack was beside me, also preparing.

A short, spikey-haired woman. She looked like a little...faerie; still I could tell she was a vamp by her unbearably light skin and beautiful figure. A smirk played on her delicate face, "Ancy, are we pups?" her voice sang, "I would hope you're not going to try and _kill_ me."

I growled,_ I want to, I want to, I want to..._

Sam hushed me, _Just listen to her, let's see what she has to say._

"Now, you can either just give up and leave, or we can escort you to our humble abode. Once there I would hope you little pups will be calm and obedient." She grinned innocently, turning lightly on one foot, "Coming?" then dashed off into the woods.

_Crap!_ I growled, running after her. My leg was in so much pain...I almost wanted to cut it off myself.

_What are we gonna do once we get there? _Quil asked quickly, _Just take her and run? If they even let us near her, that is. _

Embry chuckled, obviously amused by the vampire,_ Man, she's fast for such a little thing. Oh! Look ahead!_

We were coming upon a large building; a house? The vampire suddenly stopped in front of it, calling out silently for someone else. Swiftly exiting the large house, three vampires stood beside her. One was tall; probably as thickly built as us, he would be a problem. Another one stood next to the small girl; he was thinner, but had deep, serious eyes. The other vampire I noticed right away; the father, Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle spoke first, a very polite smile on his face, "Hello, friends."_ Yeah, right, friends_, "I hope we can settle this without any violence."

I growled at him, but Sam hushed me.

"You seem to be upset by us; that much is certain. But by what?" He asked, seeming very sincere.

_I need to shift,_ I told Sam, _that way we have some communication. _

Sam was silent, then complied, _Yeah, okay, we'll stay like this just in case. Don't say anything stupid to upset them. _

I walked back into the woods, quickly shifting and sliding on dirty jeans that I had taken from the back of my Rabbit before we left. I walked back over, glaring at them, "We want Bella back." I folded my arms across my chest.

Dr. Cullen frowned, "I'm not so sure that can happen." A few of the vampires behind him chuckled.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath to settle myself, "She's with us; you took her by force."

My eyes shot open as the smell I'd hated most drifted to my nose; walking outside of the back door rather casually was Edward Cullen. "We took her for her own safety, mutt." He said, a crooked smile playing on his disgustingly pale face.

I clenched my fists at my sides, "She likes being with us! We're not dangerous! You guys_ are _dangerous!"

He gave me a distasteful glare, "I don't have anger issues."

_Oh, he wants to play the blame-game? I'll go_. "I'm not tempted to suck the life out of her."

I could see him taken back by that comment from a small twitch, still his face didn't fall from its glare, "I'm careful with my strength; and I'd never take her life like that."

I pointed my finger at him like a dagger to the heart, "You _did_ take her life! You left her and she practically _died_ from it! She was a miserable zombie for so long because of you!" Rage eminated from me like the heat from a forest fire, "If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have had such a broken demeanor; she wouldn't have needed fixing!"

Then I thought of something and smirked, "Then again, if you hadn't left, she never would have run to me..." I grinned, "So, in a way, despite how much I hate you, I guess I should be thankful."

He gritted his teeth, "I left for her own good! I thought for sure I could have given her a real life, a natural life, one filled with human enjoyment! But no, she ran to you stupid mongrels for company! It was wrong for me to leave; I'll make it up to her, even if I have to do so for eternity."

I shook my head, "She's chosen to stay with us; to stay with me."

"She'll come to forgive me," he stated, crossing his arms, "She stays here."

I thought of something, though even I wasn't positive it would work, "How 'bout we make a deal?"

"Like...what?" He asked, looking over at his family to check their wary glances.

"Let's let Bella choose where she wants to be." I said, standing next to Embry, "That way it's fair to her."

Edward's brows furrowed; was he doubting himself? "No, mutt," he said, "I'm not doubting myself."_ Oh yeah, he reads minds. Forgot_.

"Fine." he sighed, "Let's let her choose."

* * *

**  
**

**So you guys probably noticed some weird craziness with the chapters? Sorry bout that, I needed to change some stuff.**

**If you go back, you'll notice I removed the two kiss scenes and made them more...chaste. Well, (and this may lose some readers, I hope I don't because of this!) I'm a Christian, but writing like that well...isn't very christian. I felt God convict me and told me that I shouldn't write like that. I may even go through and take out all the small cuss words, I don't know yet. But anyway I won't write like that anymore so if you're looking for 'extra steamy scenes' then...I'm so sorry. **

**I do ask that you be patient with me with this story; I don't know what exactly I'll be writing next, and I have some tests in college. **

**Sorry for all the annoying things! Please review!**

**...if you still love me. ;;**


	19. Ultimate Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Twilight, nor do I wish to own vampire novels of any kind.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Ultimate Decision (Bella's POV)

It was the oddest thing, being with the Cullen's again. I never thought that I would find myself there, being carefully taken care of and protected yet again. But, protected from what? Edward seemed to think that the pack, that _Jacob_, was dangerous. I mean, I'd seen them lose their tempter, that's for sure; but still, I couldn't see Jake hurting me...ever.

Edward on the other hand had already done enough damage for several life times. He kept insisting to me that he'd make it up to me, begging for forgiveness, crying out with urgencies of 'oh so true love'. I remembered that around that same time last year, I would've been totally swooned.

None of that mattered, because my life had changed. Because of the damage he did to me, I was no longer under his control. Despite how much I knew, deep down, that I still loved him greatly, I couldn't fall for him again. Not now, not ever.

I remember wanting nothing more than to be with him for an eternity; to have him transform me into a vampire so that we could forever be with each other. Thinking back, I could never see myself doing that now. Now I was in love with Jake...I couldn't drop all that and go back with Edward!

It seemed like I'd been at their house for a long while by the time I heard the growling of the pack outside. I jumped up from the bed to which Edward placed me and ran to the window, "Jake!" My face lit up; he had come for me!

Edward was beside me in an instant, also looking out, yet keeping a possessive arm around me.

I turned my head to meet his gaze, "I want to go see him."

He shook his head, "I have to make sure it's safe, first. You be good and stay here." He leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead, before vanishing from my sight.

I looked out to see _my_ Jacob standing before Carlisle, his face rigid with anger. Carlisle was looking and talking to him with a kind demeanor, but I could tell he was just being polite. Suddenly Edward walking outside and stood beside his family, a crooked smile playing on his lips. I saw Jacob glare at him with indefinite distain; I just prayed to God that they wouldn't start an all out war.

Edward said something that made Jake loose control; he was now pointing his finger at him, shouting. I couldn't make out all the words, but I could hear little bits and pieces that told me he what he was doing; he was standing up for me.

Soon after a few sharp words shot from their mouths, Jacob's face twisted into a sarcastic smirk. I saw Edward flinch, taken back by something he said, then turn around to meet him with serious eyes.

Jake said something that finally broke the ice; I saw Edward turn around and dash into the house. Before I could even turn around, he was standing beside me, looking down at me with cold, sad eyes. "My love," he crooned, reaching out to me. I took one of his hands, "I can go out now...?" I asked cautiously.

He sighed, still peering deep into my soul, "You must make a decision that I fear you already have..."

I quirked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" _A decision? What decision?_

"I..." he started, looking away from me, his voice quivering, "I fear I've...done you too much damage for you to ever forgive me..."

I shook my head; that's now how it was at all. "No, Edward, you don't understand!" I demanded, squeezing his ice cold hand, "I _do_ forgive you, it's just...well...I can't put my foot back into the bear trap." _Wow, another poor metaphor. Go me. _

He blinked, his eyes still cold, "I can...understand that. Come with me." This time he didn't pull me off my feet; instead he took me by the hand and slowly lead me downstairs.

As we reached the door, he peered at me from over his shoulder, then opened it and walked out, still grasping my hand.

I looked over to see Jacob's face immediately lighten up, "Bella!" he called from the spot which Sam was keeping him, "Are you alright?!"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay!" and smiled; it was great to see him again...

He smiled back just before tearing his gaze back to Edward, who was holding me too close.

Edward turned me around to face him, looking into my eyes, "I have to ask you..." he gulped, "You have to...decide." He looked up for a moment to the sky, his eyes glazed over as if he could cry. "Bella, could you never put your life in my hands again? I know I've made a terrible, terrible mistake...I never should have left you. I thought...I thought maybe you'd have a better life without me, a safer, normal life...but now I know that I only hurt you worse..." he looked at Jacob; obviously Jake had told him everything, probably just by his memories of me when I was depressed. "I want you to know that I would never leave you again and I would do anything in this entire universe for you! Anything you want is yours; anything. Bella, my love...will you stay with me?" His eyes now butterscotch once again drifted back to mine.

My mouth gaped. I didn't expect this; nor did I expect it to be so _passionate_. I wanted to cry. At that moment, I wanted to throw my arms around him and tell him I was his forever. But I could not. The wiser part of me knew that to do something like that would be to forever change my life; if I chose Edward I would lose my humanity, I would become an eternal, cold statue. But most importantly...I would lose _my Jacob_.

Tears were streaming down my face; these I would not have noticed had Edward's icy fingers not wiped them away. "I..." my voice was too weak, "I can't." Tears continued to stream; still I perserveered, "I love you...I do...I love you Edward, but I can't. I love Jake now."

Edward's face looked that of a pain I'd never seen in him. Shame, despair...both to which he solemnly grabbed on to. His release on me did not falter, "Okay. I understand." He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly to him for the last time, "I love you. I will check on you every few years, from a distance. If I find that this mutt is treating you badly I will swoop in and kill him; do you understand?" His voice now sounded parental. I nodded, holding him tight, "I-I understand." He nuzzled his face into my hair, "I want you to be happy, so I will let you go." then pulled away from me, stepping back with his family.

They all looked at me with sadness; my heart nearly broke. "I love you...all of you." I said, trying to fight back the tears, "I just can't live your life. I can't do it."

They smiled at me individually, "We love you too, honey." Esme said, rushing over to hug me yet again, "We just want you to be happy; if this boy makes you happy, then so be it."

Alice was beside her in an instant, running to grab hold of me, "I love you Bella! You'd better be careful, or else we'll have to come back and kick some dog butt." she giggled in my ear, trying to be as happy as possible in this situation.

Tears were still falling, I wiped them away and smiled a bit hesitantly, "I will be sure to be careful; I have a pack to watch out for me, after all." Just as I said those words, suddenly the warmth I craved was wrapping it's arms around me. I grabbed onto his hold, squeezing one hand tightly.

Edward glared at Jacob, "One hair on her head is hurt, and you're dead, mutt."

Jacob sent a grin at him, "I'll do my job, no worries about that."

Edward looked at me again, smiling lightly, "Goodbye, Bella."

I sniffed back a tear, "Bye...Edward."

--

I would be lieing to say that it wasn't a hard decision; in fact, it was probably the hardest decision I'd ever made. Edward was my first love; he was someone I wanted to spend forever with. I had to decide between him, and my now-love, my Jacob. Even though I knew I would pick Jacob, it was still hard to see Edward's face as he spoke to me.

As we left the Cullen's, I was riding on Jacob's back. I looked behind me to see Edward standing by the house, watching us go. This would be the last time I ever saw Edward and the Cullen's. The very last time. It was all very...bitter-sweet.

* * *

**  
**

**This chapter was very difficult for me to write. I couldn't help but feel bad for Edward; I mean, he DOES love her...it just...I think Jake would be better for her. Btw, sorry the chapter is so short...I just felt there was nothing more to add there...**

**So I have a few things to say...**

**1. I forgot to tell you guys...um...chapter 20 well...it'll be...the _last chapter_. BUT BEFORE YOU KILL ME, KEEP READING!!! --**

**2. I'm going to write a Sequel!!!! I haven't started it yet, but I basically know what it'll be about. If you want me to continue this story into a sequel you MUST, MUST, MUST review! All the reviews I got for chapter 17 were AMAZING! I had over 40 just from that chapter! I like that kind of attention...hehe. SO yes, please keep reviewing! I shall make the last chapter of this story AMAZING for ALL of you!!!!! Check at the bottom after the last chapter for information to the sequel...**


	20. Birthday and Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own this story. ;P**

* * *

Chapter 20: Birthday and Changes (Jacob's POV)

It had been two months since the day that Bella made her ultimate decision; the decision to choose me over her first love, Edward. At first I was a bit overwhelmed with the idea that she had chosen me. For some reason I kept having this thought that no matter what I did, I would never be good enough for her. But...I guess that wasn't the case.

I didn't like seeing her cry. She cried on the way home from their house; the whole _entire_ way. I kept thinking I was hurting her by taking her away, but when we got back to my house, she had insisted she was fine. She hugged me tightly, "Jake, I love you. I choose to be with you." still weeping just a bit, "It was a hard decision, but it was the right one. I_ know _it was."

Since that day she had been just fine. It was almost as if her kidnapping and decision making had never happened. It was almost as if...she never saw them again. She was happy, she was hanging with me, and she was still my girl. Everything felt just the way it was supposed to be; natural, normal, and flowing. I just kept hoping it would stay that way.

Oh, did I mention that Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater had shifted as well? It was a big surprise to the entire pack to have Seth, who was still so young, in his early teens, and even _more_ of a surprise to have Leah, a _woman_. She was the first female werewolf in our history as a tribe. And boy did she have spunk! The history behind her and Sam's relationship made shifting into a werewolf a very uncomfortable experience. She despised Sam for his imprinting on her cousin, Emily; because of that, whenever we were shifted, she would show him memories of them being together, just to make him feel bad.

In a way I didn't blame her at all. If I was in her position I would be scarred for life! If Bella had chosen Edward over me those few weeks ago...I'd probably be just about as bitter and angry as Leah was. She seemed to hate everyone.

Sam was doing okay, though. We kept asking him in private, as humans, if he was alright. He kept responding with, "It was all my fault, I deserve every bit of this. I'll endure." and stuff like that. It wasn't his fault though; he_ imprinted_! What could he have done about it other than ignore his fate? He _definitely_ couldn't do that.

Speaking of the pack, I was pretty nervous about this up coming week. My birthday was only in a few days and Bella and the pack were acting very suspiscious. I kept poking at Bella for information, but she would just put on a face and act completely innocent. _Oh yeah, sure, just try to lie to me now, Bella Swan, we'll see where it gets you when you're birthday comes around!_ I laughted internally. _Oh, wait, she already had her birthday last month. Crap! Forgot about that... _I nearly smacked myself for being stupid and forgetting about her birthday;_ why would I even do that? Bah hah. _

What was pretty awesome is that this would be my seventeenth birthday; just one year away from being a legal adult! I already had it planned out: as soon as I was eighteen, Bella would be twenty. I'd officially be a legal adult and...I'd ask her to _marry _me. I was already dead certain I would never want to be with anyone else; she was my life. Oh, and imprinting? I wasn't scared about that anymore. I can tell now that because I'm already so in love, so enveloped in Bella, I could never imprint.

Her and I were going to be together anyway, so why worry about imprinting getting in our way? She told me she chose me, she _even_ told her Edward that! Now there's _nothing _to stop us.

Two days before my birthday, I was laying under Sam's truck, trying to fix some loose pieces. Bella was off at her house, 'doing homework', _more like planning something_, and I just had to spend the day alone.

A few hours into the work, I felt someone come up and kick me roughly in the side. If I was a _normal_ human, that would've broken a few ribs. Too bad I'd already healed all the way and was made of steel. "Who's there?" I grumbled, feeling impatient with the inner workings of Sam's truck.

"Who else would kick you like that?" Embry laughed, "You workin' on Sam's truck still? Thought you would've finished it a long time ago."

I continued to screw in a large pipe, "It's being a pain, to say the least. So what's up?"

"Not much, just came here to see what you're up to. I see Bella isn't around to keep you company." He mused, obviously picking.

"Yeah, she's doing..._homework_." I rolled my eyes at the lie.

He laughed like he knew what was going on, which knowing him, he probably did. "Yep, homework. A growing girl needs to finish her homework."

I rolled out from underneath the truck and gave him a quizzical look, "You know what's going on, don't you?"

He nodded, grinning like a child, "Sure do! And you won't get a peep out of me. Nor will you when we're shifted; all of that know are keeping the plans out of our thoughts."

I growled, "This is frusterating! I'm so curious as to what's going on!"

"Well," he started, "You already know it's for your birthday. It was all Bella's idea, we're just helping her."

I pulled myself back under the truck, steadily trying to focus on the work at hand. Still my thoughts wandered off to whatever Bella was planning. Embry stayed beside the truck, just fiddling with some tools while I worked.

--

The actual day of my birthday seemed rather...quiet. I walked out of my room, stretching, and noticed my dad sitting in kitchen eating breakfast. He smiled kindly at me, "Morning, Happy Birthday son!"

I smiled back, sitting beside him, "Thanks, Dad." I motioned to the full plate in front of me, "Is this for me?"

He chuckled, "It's your birthday breakfast; 'course it's for you."

I grinned, after all there was just about every good breakfast thing on my plate! Sausage, bacon, eggs, fried potatoes, onions, and grits.

After the breakfast I saw dad wheeling out the front door. He turned his head and smiled, "I'll be back in a bit; you go off and have a good day."

The first thing I could think to do was spend time with Bella. I grabbed my pants, throwing them on quickly, then dashed to leave. As I pulled into the driveway, I noticed Bella cooking lunch for Charlie. It was a Sunday so Charlie was off work, probably laying on the couch watching television.

I didn't even bother to knock; they were already used to me coming in when I felt like it. Bella turned, her eyes glowing. She put down the cooking tools and walked over to me, grinning. "Happy Birthday, Jake." she smiled, wrapping her arms around my bare torso.

I returned the hug, picking her up into my arms, "Thanks, Bells."

After placing her down, she still stood beside me, grinning like an apossum. I smiled warily at her, "You've been acting sneaky for _days_."

She shrugged, rolling her eyes, "Maybe I have. Oh," she stood beside the stove again, finishing Charlie's food, "Don't make any plans for the evening, okay?"

I blinked, "Sure," assuming this was the secret that she'd been planning; whatever it was.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind as she cooked.

She shrugged, "Just some stuff...what are you doing today?"

I nuzzled into her hair, "I wanted to hang out with you."

Just as she started giggling, somebody opened the front door quickly, and I heard familiar footsteps. I rolled my eyes and groaned, turning around to face them, "Quil, Embry, what are you doing here?"

Both of them ran up to me, each one grabbing one arm, dragging me out of the house. I looked over to see Bella smiling wistfully. I pointed at her as they drug me out, "You're gonna be in trouble one of these days!" Her beautiful laugh chimed happily as they finally got me out of the house and into the driveway.

Once they let me go, somewhere near the woods, I pretended to brush off invisible dirt and glared at them, "What's this all about?"

Quil chuckled, "We're takin' the birthday boy out for a day of fun."

I crossed my arms, still glaring at them, "What if I wanted to hang out with Bella?"

Embry shrugged, "She's busy."

"Busy doing _what?" _I said, eyeing him.

"Stuff." he answered back with a smile.

I 'humphed' and sighed, "So what exactly are we doing today?" It seemed like I didn't have a choice, even though it was _my_ birthday.

--

The day itself was pretty good, even though I wanted to spend it with Bella, the guys did make it fun. We hung out, took a run, had a few races, played football on the beach, and finally sat down for drinks in my garage.

I sighed contently, popping open a root beer and chugging almost the whole thing with one gulp. Embry and Quil were sitting on some boxes, happily chugging down their soda's as well. "Thanks you guys, I had a good day. Really." I laughed, "And man can Paul do a mean football tackle." Jared, Paul, and Sam had joined us for the football game earlier.

They laughed too, "He sure can. Jared has a mean throw, too." Quil smiled, "But I'm the strongest."

Me and Embry rolled our eyes, "Yeah right!"

Embry stood, stretching, "Alright let's go." he checked his watch, "Yep, it's 6:00, perfect timing. C'mon." he started towards the door, Quil following. I arched an eyebrow, "Where?"

They didn't stop walking, just continued and yelled back, "Time for your surprise!"

I blinked, _Oh yeah, Bella had said something about not making plans for the evening. _In a split second I was by their sides, striding towards wherever they were headed.

Suddenly they turned around, grabbing me by the arms yet again, "What the heck?!" I struggled against them. Quil held me while Embry wrapped a bandana around my eyes. I growled.

They pulled me, occasionally letting me trip over tree roots while we went. The fragrant smell of salt reached my nostrils; we were at First Beach.

I heard a fire crackling and popping just a few feet away, and a few people murmering under their breaths. "Can I see now?" I asked, my patience running thin.

Their grip was loosened, and I felt two small hands pulling the bandana off my eyes. Bella was in front of me, grinning and holding the bandana, "Hello birthday boy."

I smiled, "Bella," taking in her beautiful visage. She had her hair tied back in a loose pony-tail and was wearing a blue blouse, followed by a knee-length brown flowing skirt. The light from the moon and the light from the fire danced on her face.

I heard a few people chuckling; obviously I'd been staring at her too long. I broke my stare and looked around. Chairs were set up neatly around the fire, almost everyone I knew from La Push was there. Christmas lights were hung on the nearest trees, and a few tables were set up; food one some, presents on others.

I grinned, "Wow! Everything looks great!" then smiled down at her, who was smiling contently back at me, "So _this _is what you've been planning. It's wonderful Bella, but you didn't have to do all of this for me."

She shrugged, running a hand down my forearm, "I wanted to make it special. That's all." then grinned at me, "After all I do love my wolf-boy enough to make him a special birthday get-together."

I held her tightly against my side and started walking to the crowd of friends, "You guys were pretty good at hiding this, I have to say."

They all laughed; Charlie was sitting beside my dad, lounged up with several beers. "Happy Birthday, Jake." he said, smiling. Several others wished me a happy birthday until nearly everyone was screaming it at me. I laughed, "Thanks you guys."

The night consisted of games, which I almost won all of. Pin-the-tail-on-the-_wolf_, that one hurt for sure, volleyball, a pie eating contest... all of it was generally easy, but very fun. I enjoyed watching Bella's eyes light up every time I would look happy; she'd obviously worked hard to make this a great night for everyone...for me.

As the evening began to slow down, people started gathering around the fire to warm up. I took this chance, now that the attention was finally off of me, and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her with me. We walked quietly in eachother's presence, just taking in the atmosphere, until I finally found the urge to break the silence. "This has been one of the best, if not the very best, birthday I've ever had."

She smiled, "Really? Wow, Jake, I'm so happy to hear that!" She looked up to me and grinned, at the same time losing her balance and tripping on what I assumed was a rock. I caught her in my arms, carefully, and smiled, "Always so clumsy, hun."

She blushed, "S'why I have you there to catch me, right?"

I hugged her, "Yeah. I'm always gonna be there to do that." I sighed, thinking out loud, "Though things have changed in the past year, they've all been for the better." I chuckled, "Decisions were made that made _me _the happiest guy alive."

I felt her grip around me tighten, "I love you, Jake."

I pulled back to see her face, stroking it gently with my thumb, "I love you too, Bella Swan." then dipped my face down, gently kissing her under the light of the full moon.

What I said had been true; a lot of things had happened in that last year. Bella went from depressed and broken, to happy, smiling, and fullfilled. She was finally mine, and I hers. Things were great, as they would continue to be for years to come. I was positive that more things would happen in the upcoming years, some good, some bad, but anything that did happen, I would be beside her. Protecting her.

* * *

**The end!!! A Different Kind of Dazzling is finally over. It's sad, isn't it? Yet at the same time not _too_ sad knowing I'll have a sequel. But...I have to tell you...honestly I probably won't have the sequel even started for another month or so. Maybe sooner, but I still am committed to my other story, _She Came With Another_, and have to be writing more for that. I definitely am going to continue with the sequel, really I promise I will. So if you wanna read it, you're just gonna have to subscribe to me! That way you'll know when I update with a new story! **

**Also my life is kind of busy. I had a test last week and I've been hanging out with friends a lot. School and everything else is going well, so life is pretty amazing. **

**You'll make me very extremely happy to know what you thought of the last chapter of ADKOD!!!! Please read, review, and subscribe!!! Thank you all for being with me through this wonderful ride!!!! **


End file.
